


Summertime Kids

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Series: Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Harry and Draco take their friends on a summer camping trip.  For Harry, this trip represents a chance for them to just be kids for once, without all the adult responsibilities.  Written for the HP FandomSchool's Out for SummerChallenge.





	1. Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Malfoy Child, but it’s not exactly what I consider to be a normal sequel, and can easily be read as a stand-alone fic. I think there’s almost as much porn as there is plot, and what plot there is isn’t meant to be taken seriously! I saw the summer challenge at HP Fandom and decided the boys deserved a little vacation after the tough year they had. There’s lots of fun, sex, laughter and a little more humor and smut thrown in for good measure! Enjoy! ~~Biza

“Draco!” Harry hollered up the stairs. “Do you think you are you going to be ready some time _today_ , do you think?”

“I’ll be ready when I’m ready!” Draco shouted back.

Harry growled with impatience. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now,” he muttered to himself.

“Indeed, Harry,” came the sound of Severus’ voice from behind him. “You should be very used to Draco’s habits by now.”

Harry tossed a weak glare at the man over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “I’m just excited and want to get going.”

Severus snorted in amusement. “I am unable to believe that you even talked Draco into this.”

Harry finally zipped up the bag he’d been shoving last minute items into, and turned to face Severus with a grin. “I’m kind of surprised, too, to be honest,” he admitted. “I think his agreement can be attributed to the four-year-old in him.”

“I have to wonder if he sometimes regrets that time period,” Severus mused.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe, but most of the time he’s glad it happened. Everything turned out well in the end.”

Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Harry, have you informed Draco exactly what this little . . . adventure . . . will entail? I would think that he would be regretting the fact that he’s agreed to this.” 

“He knows we’re going camping,” Harry protested, although he averted his gaze, unable to look Severus in the eye.

“Harry,” Severus said his name in warning. “Answer my question.”

Harry winced. “Well, he knows we’re going to be staying outdoors, but I don’t think he understands exactly . . . ,” Harry trailed off, not certain how to explain.

“How primitive it will be?” Severus suggested silkily.

“Um, yeah,” Harry admitted quietly. But then he looked up at Severus. “I know it’s not his normal kind of thing. He’s used to all formal and perfect and everything, but I really do think he’ll like this,” he said earnestly.

Severus looked at him with something akin to curiosity. “Exactly why do you think Draco will enjoy this experience?”

“Well, I don’t _actually_ know if he’ll enjoy it or not,” Harry admitted.

“Then, pray tell, why are you doing this?” Severus asked.

Harry sighed. “Because I remember one of the first nights when he was a four-year-old,” he said quietly. “We were still up in Gryffindor tower and, after one of his nightmares, we ended up having this big discussion in the middle of the night, with everyone in the dorm, about whether little boys should be allowed to get dirty playing or not.”

Severus interrupted smoothly as Harry paused. “That would be the next morning that you all trooped to the Great Hall for breakfast looking half dead with exhaustion,” Severus stated more than asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that would be the time,” he admitted. 

“So, explain exactly how that event and this one are related,” Severus challenged.

Harry glared at him. “Because I know camping tends to be a kind of ‘dirty’ pastime,” he snapped. “It’s something that Draco would never have been allowed to experience because it’s not ‘proper’. It’s our last free summer, as such, before we finish, and our last chance to just be kids.”

Severus snorted. “When were the two of you ever allowed to ‘just be kids’?” 

“Exactly,” Harry said in triumph, feeling his point had been made.

Severus eyed him contemplatively for a moment before responding. “I am unsure how Draco will react, but I admit that I understand your motivations behind this now.” 

“Thank you, Severus,” Harry said quietly. “You know I never got to do anything like this growing up, either. I really want to do this.” He shrugged. “Maybe that’s why Draco’s going along with this, because he knows how important it is to me.”

Severus nodded his head once in reply.

“You know, you still have the option of going with us,” Harry offered, giving Severus a cheeky grin.

Harry laughed to see Severus give a bodily shudder. “No, I think not,” Severus retorted. “I will leave it up to Lupin and Tonks to keep you lot under control.”

Harry grinned. “You’ve come a long way, for you to actually trust them to keep an eye on us.”

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure I trust them so much as I trust your judgment.”

Harry gaped at him. 

Severus snapped his eyes open. “Do not look so surprised,” he said irritably. “You’ve proven yourself to me already after this last year, and you know it. Do not make me repeat myself.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of forcing you to compliment me again.”

Severus glared at him for several moments before relenting and smirking at Harry. “Besides _trusting your judgment_ ,” he emphasized the repetition of his words, causing Harry to grin. “I do believe that you have all of the emergency Portkeys to give to everyone?”

Harry reached into his shirt collar and pulled out the nine chains, which included the one meant for him, along with the eight that would go around their friends’ necks as soon as they met up with them. “I’ve got all of them except for Draco’s, which I already put around his neck earlier.”

Severus snorted. “I do not dare ask what else you did to his neck.”

Harry began laughing. “Nope, you probably don’t want to know.”

Harry watched curiously as Severus suddenly whirled and stalked out of the hallway into the sitting room. The man was back shortly, and Harry watched incredulously as he unzipped Harry’s bag and tucked two bottles of Firewhiskey in amongst Harry’s clothes to help protect them from being broken. He also tucked in a small pouch, that at this point Harry would bet held vials of hangover potion.

Severus rose again and stood at his full, imposing height. 

“Severus?” Harry questioned, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I fully intend to enjoy my time alone here without the two of you being affectionate everywhere I seem to turn,” Severus declared. 

If possible, Harry’s eyebrows rose even further. “And what does us ‘being affectionate’ around the house,” he said with as little sarcasm as he could, “have to do with that?” he finished, pointing at his bag where Severus had stashed the bottles of liquor.

“Unless it is a true emergency, I do not want you two back early,” Severus sneered. “If Draco does not take kindly to his surroundings, then you will ensure that he still remains there.”

“By getting him drunk?!” Harry exclaimed incredulously.

Severus gave him a curt nod. “If necessary.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Harry said in bewilderment. “I thought you just said you trusted my judgment, but then you give me bottles of Firewhiskey so I can get my boyfriend drunk. Your godson,” he said pointedly. 

Harry looked up briefly at the man who was gazing at him impassively. He looked back to the ground as he talked his way through this. “But that’s actually just in case he decides to freak out over being dirty and stuck out in the wilderness and whatever else he could freak out over. And if he’s drunk, then he won’t really care where he is. You don’t want either of us back home again for at least a couple days because you’re tired of coming across us having sex. So, you’re still going to trust my judgment anyway, because this is your own little mini-vacation.” He looked up at Severus. “That about sum it up?”

“Seems you followed the conversation after all,” Severus said, smirking at Harry.

Harry shook his head, still feeling slightly bemused by this interesting development. 

“Harry,” Severus spoke his name, getting his attention again.

Harry looked up at him.

“Have a good time,” Severus said evenly.

Harry gave him a warm smile. “Thanks, Severus,” he said softly.

Severus nodded to him before disappearing again. Harry flopped down to sit on the bottom step to wait for Draco. He didn’t dare go back upstairs to search Draco out or they’d likely never get out of the house. And there didn’t seem much point in yelling again. It would just be a waste of breath trying to hurry Draco along when he didn’t want to be hurried. 

So, Harry sat and let his mind wander as he waited. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to think about the odd situation of Severus giving him alcohol, so he let his mind drift to how he’d gotten to be where he was in the first place.

They’d come a long way over this last year. The previous autumn, Draco had been de-aged into a four-year-old due to a potions accident and Harry had taken care of him. A lot had changed during that time, but once Draco was back to normal again, they’d gotten together as a couple. 

Six months after that, they were living in their own house together, with Severus as their self-appointed guardian. Admittedly, he was Draco’s godfather, but Draco was seventeen and of age now. Harry was the one that still hadn’t quite turned seventeen yet, but he’d more than earned the right to live wherever the hell he wanted. 

Harry had slowly grown closer to Severus while caring for the young Draco, and when summer came around, Severus had declared that he would be living with the two of them to keep them out of trouble. Harry snorted a little in amusement as he thought about that. It was Severus’ own fault that he was there to witness their ‘affections’.

Harry’s thoughts turned back to Draco, and he was absolutely positive Draco was packing his bag, neatly and carefully folding each item of clothing, even as he cursed the fact that he had to fold them instead of having them on hangers like they should be. 

Draco had changed a lot over this last year, but his vanity was not one of them. Then again, Harry tended to gripe about Draco’s vanity and teased him a lot, but when it came right down to it, Harry appreciated Draco’s looks far more often than he teased or griped. Harry wasn’t actively discouraging and Draco had no motivation to change.

A year ago Draco had had a lot of motivation to make other changes in his life, though, and they’d had nothing to do with Harry. Well, Harry had been the one given the credit/blame for putting Lucius into Azkaban. And well, Harry had been the one renowned for being the hero of the Wizarding world—not exactly leader of the light side, but close enough. True, Harry was also the Gryffindor Golden Boy and pretty much a leader in the school, whether he’d wanted to be or not.

But really, Draco’s motivations didn’t have anything to do with Harry. Harry had been stuck at the Dursleys the summer before, while Draco agonized over his life and finally found the motivation to make some changes.

Certainly once they were back at Hogwarts, Harry might have been an influence on Draco, furthering his motivations. But that was to have been expected really, when Harry ended up being the one taking care of Draco after he’d been turned into a four-year-old after his cauldron exploded in potions their first day of classes. 

Okay, so Harry hadn’t actively set out to try to help Draco change in the beginning, but he just might have encouraged it as the year wore on. And the second half of the year, he could be seen periodically chastising Draco for certain antagonistic behaviours. Not that Draco was overly antagonistic by that time. But still, it happened now and then. 

So, Draco wasn’t really much of a bastard anymore, at least not to most people, but he could still be a vain git. Harry snorted at his wayward thoughts and became more aware of his surroundings again when he heard a door slam upstairs. He looked up to see Draco finally descending the stairs.

“Are you ready now?” Harry asked in amusement.

“Perfection takes time,” Draco declared haughtily, even as he paused and leaned over to kiss Harry on the forehead as he passed by. “I keep trying to tell you this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said dismissively as he stood and snatched up his bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder. “You’ve already informed me that if I could get past my Gryffindor impatience, then I could achieve perfection. Got the message, posted the memo on the fridge.”

“Huh?” Draco’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You lost me again, Harry. Gods, I still haven’t even gotten used to us having all those Muggle contraptions you insisted on having in the kitchen, and now you keep plying me with more Muggle expressions.”

Harry gave him a quick kiss on the nose, making Draco’s nose scrunch so cutely the way he loved. Harry chuckled as Draco shot him an irritated glare. “Just explain it to me, would you?”

“Kitchens tend to be an important room for Muggle families. And a lot of wizard families, too,” Harry said pointedly.

“Just not mine,” Draco said with a grimace.

“Well, not just yours, but yeah,” Harry agreed. “Anyway, a lot of Muggles will post important messages, meeting times, whatever, on the fridge, because that’s where most of the family will look at some point. It’s kind of traditional in a way,” he explained.

“So by saying that, you were just saying that you posted my message on your mental fridge and plan to ignore it now that it’s posted?” Draco asked, eyebrow arched.

“Yeah, something like that,” Harry agreed, laughing.

Draco shook his head in exasperation.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “Besides, you’re all the perfection I need.”

“Gods, Harry, do you always have to be so sappy?”

“Yep,” Harry nodded. “Because you gripe, but you love it anyway.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. Harry grinned before pressing forward to brush his lips against the soft fullness of Draco’s lips. Draco’s mouth parted automatically and the gentle kiss soon turned into a ritual dance of tongue against tongue.

“Mmmm, Harry, that feels so good,” Draco moaned as Harry transferred his attentions to Draco’s neck, nibbling and sucking greedily at the love bite he’d already started earlier that morning.

Draco’s hands began to snake down the front of Harry’s trousers.

Harry groaned at the feel of Draco’s fingers ghosting over his stomach, knowing where those fingers were heading. “Draco, we don’t have time for this.” Despite his words, his hands were sliding down to cup Draco’s arse, pulling Draco flush with his own body.

Both boys gasped as their hard lengths met, only separated by thin layers of clothing. Draco grasped Harry’s hips tightly instead. “This’ll work instead for now,” Draco panted, both of them already moving against each other, quickly generating heat between them.

Mouths met once again and Draco shoved his tongue in and out of Harry’s mouth as Harry sucked hard. The sensations, and mental images, their tongue action brought about had them both groaning their release in short order.

Draco muttered quick clean up spells for the both of them and Harry leaned forward again to give Draco the tender kiss he’d originally intended to give him.

“Oh, for . . . !” Severus growled. “Harry!”

Harry began smiling even before he parted lips with Draco. Draco was amused, but a little curious as well. Harry seemed to be taking the brunt of the blame for Severus coming across them this time, and Harry’s wide grin seemed to indicate that he knew why. Harry attempted to school his features before he turned around, and his portrayed innocence when he next spoke only solidified that suspicion.

“Yes, Severus?” Harry asked innocently.

Both boys were flushed, and it was quite clear to Severus exactly what they had been up to. “Harry, I presume your bag is still packed?” Severus asked ominously.

Harry was struggling to keep a straight face, and both Draco and Severus knew it. “Yes, bag is still packed,” Harry said, finally letting loose the snicker that he’d been valiantly attempting to hold back.

Severus glared at him. “Harry,” he said in warning. “You know what we talked about.”

“Yes, Severus. Got the message, posted the memo on the fridge,” Harry said dismissively. 

At Severus’ thunderous expression, both boys grew a little wide-eyed, and with a quick chorus of “Bye, Severus”, they Apparated out of there.


	2. On the Road

They arrived at their destination, clutching each other and laughing hysterically. 

“Oh, Merlin!” Draco gasped. “Harry, I can’t believe you just said that to him.”

“Trust me, he deserved it,” Harry said, clutching at his side and grinning wickedly.

“Do I dare ask what you’ve done to Severus now?” Remus asked, amusement flooding his voice.

Harry and Draco looked around them. They had Apparated to the front of the Weasley’s house, where they were all to meet. No surprise to anyone that Harry and Draco were the last to arrive. 

In addition to Remus, there were several others standing in the yard observing their arrival—Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley and off to the side, Blaise, Pansy, Vince and Greg.

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He hadn’t even explained to Draco what all that had been about. 

“No, you can’t ask what Harry’s done, because I don’t know myself exactly yet,” Draco said haughtily, yet with a mischievous grin. “But I’ll be sure to post your message on the fridge so Harry’ll see it.”

Harry and Draco once again burst into peals of laughter, much to everyone’s confusion and amusement. 

“Harry,” Hermione admonished lightly. “You’ve been teaching Draco Muggle phrases again.”

“Guilty as charged,” Harry readily agreed with a grin.

“So, is everything ready?” Draco asked innocently.

Blaise snorted. “I’m sure you know very well that we’re all just waiting on you.”

“Harry was late, too,” Draco protested. “It’s not just me that was late.”

Blaise looked at Harry. “Harry, were you ready to go a half hour ago?” 

Harry thought he sounded like an attorney or judge asking his questions, and responded accordingly. “Yes, sir. I was ready to leave thirty minutes ago, bags all packed.”

Draco rounded on him. “Hey! We’re supposed to be together in this!” he exclaimed incredulously.

The twins immediately stepped into action for this impromptu trial.

Fred pulled Draco off to the side a little. “Now, Draco, you can’t go shouting out things like that or it’ll ruin our case,” he stage-whispered.

George had pulled Harry off to the side. “Harry, you know that outbursts like that aren’t going to hold up well in court, but the jury will likely remember it anyway.” He was using the same stage whisper as his twin.

“Um, which one of us, exactly, is on trial here?” Harry asked.

Draco was spitting and spluttering as Fred held him back.

Blaise answered. “You are both being charged for arriving late.” He turned to the members of the jury. “You will be asked to take into account whether it was the accused fault they were late or not. Is this understood?”

Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Pansy, Vince and Greg all nodded their heads, most of them with wide grins on their faces.

“You may proceed, gentlemen,” Blaise said imperiously to Fred and George.

Fred stepped forward. “I call Harry Potter first,” he declared, puffing his chest out importantly.

Harry grinned and moved to sit on the tree stump that Fred indicated.

“Now, you say you were ready to go thirty minutes before arriving?” Fred asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered. “I was . . . “

“No, no. A yes or no answer will suffice,” Fred said pompously. 

Harry remained quiet. 

“Did you do anything during that time that would prevent your arriving on time?” Fred asked.

“Um, well . . . “

“Yes or no,” Fred snapped.

“Um, well, yes, but . . . “

“So,” Fred interrupted. “You engaged in other activities that meant that you were not actually ready to go.”

“But I was ready, and it’s not my fault that Severus stopped me or that –” Harry stopped abruptly.

Fred leaned forward in interest. “Ah, seems that you have something else to tell, Mr. Potter.”

Harry sent Draco a panicked look, but Draco was now grinning at him smugly.

“Would you please tell the jury what other activities you were engaged in that prevented you from arriving on time?” Fred asked smoothly.

“Er . . . I plead the fifth!” Harry shouted suddenly.

Most everyone looked at him blankly, but Hermione stepped over to whisper in the judge’s ear.

“Mr. Potter,” Blaise said in a commanding tone. “You cannot plead the fifth when you are not in an American court.”

Harry shot Hermione a glare, which she ignored.

“Oh, Judge?” Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Weasley. “I’m not sure that the jury would necessarily need to know exactly what activities he was engaged in, but rather who with.”

Blaise looked disappointed, but nodded. “Very well, then.” He waved his hand for Fred to continue.

“So, who were you with besides this Severus character?” Fred asked.

Harry sighed. “I was with Draco.”

“Hmmm, well I think I’d be damaging my client if I take that any further,” Fred could be heard muttering. He switched to a malicious tone to address Harry. “So, is this Severus character here to vouch for your readiness thirty minutes before arrival?” 

“No. But he did delay me! Draco did, too!” Harry shouted out.

“Ah, but this Severus character is not here to verify that,” Fred said, ignoring the bit about Draco. Fred tsked at him. “Such a shame.”

Fred stepped back and indicated to his brother that it was his turn to ask questions. 

George stepped forward to talk to his client. “So, did you instigate the activities with Draco, or did he?”

“Erm, I suppose it was kinda me,” Harry admitted. 

At the look of consternation on George’s face, Harry hurried to continue. “But I only meant to give him a light kiss before we left, but then he took it further and I said we had to go, but then, well. Well, and then Severus came back and caught us again and he’d already stopped me and talked to me while I was waiting for Draco to finally finish packing in the first place and so he didn’t take it too well to find us . . . well, to find us again and so I kind of mouthed off a little to him but that was almost more like a joke between me and Draco but Severus didn’t take that too well either and so we finally got out of there and then . . . and then here we are,” Harry finished weakly.

“And you crack under pressure,” Draco sneered. “And it was from your own defence, too. So, now you’ve ratted us both out, and I never even got a chance to defend myself.”

Everyone was laughing hysterically at Harry’s confession. Harry gave Draco a sheepish grin and shrugged.

Draco sighed and shook his head. “What am I ever going to do with you? I guess we’ll just have to stick together,” he said, as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Ah, thank you, angel, for sticking by me, even in these rough times,” he said dramatically.

“Oh, Merlin!” Ron said, rolling his eyes. “You two are just too much.”

“Thank you,” Harry and Draco chorused, both of them smirking at Ron.

“Let’s just get out of here finally,” Ron declared.

Mrs. Weasley was the only one in attendance who wasn’t going, but she had packed up all the food for them and helped Remus and Tonks get everything else ready for the group of teenagers.

It would be two adults on this trip, Remus and Tonks, along with ten teenagers, five Gryffindors and five Slytherins. Technically, Fred and George were ex-Gryffindors and hadn’t originally been invited. They invited themselves, stating that it sounded like fun and they were needed to even up the numbers of Gryffindors and Slytherins. They’d pointedly ignored Draco’s protests that Remus and Tonks were Gryffindors, too.

In theory, they were doing this trip Muggle style. As planners of this trip, Draco and Harry had eventually worked out a few compromises. Between them, financially Harry and Draco could buy pretty much anything they wanted. With some help from Remus, they went out and bought the largest, nicest motor home that they could find—and agree on. 

Remus and Arthur had spent some time working on it until the sitting room area was greatly enlarged once you were inside. In fact, much of the inside had been enlarged and it was quite nice.

Remus had practiced driving the monstrosity, and Tonks would be riding up front with him. This left the back area for the ten teenagers to kick back and travel in style. One of the benefits was that the motor home allowed them to all travel together in one vehicle.

The issue Draco was particularly struggling with, was that the bed would be for Remus and Tonks once they were at their campsite. It was supposed to be Draco’s and Harry’s bed. _They_ had paid for it, but Harry wanted to sleep in a Muggle tent like _real_ campers. They were likely to go rounds about the issue again come nightfall, and everyone knew it. 

Either way, it would be fun to travel this way and much more of an experience than simply Apparating to their destination. Besides that, even Harry agreed that it would be nice to have an actual bathroom on hand, even if there would be twelve of them sharing it. 

Now, it was finally time for them to get going. 

“Oh, wait!” Harry hollered at the group heading for the motor home. He plunged his hand in his shirt and pulled out all the chains that served as their emergency Portkeys. He slipped them over his head and started passing them out to all his friends. They’d already been warned that wearing them was Severus’ condition to agreeing to this trip. 

Once they were on the intended owner, the chains would shorten so that they wouldn’t slip off. Considering they planned to do things like swimming, this seemed like a necessary precaution. Only Severus would be able to take them off again, although they were also charmed to come off after a week, if for some reason Severus wasn’t able to take them off for them. They all knew that Severus couldn’t care less if they got them taken off again or not, so Harry had insisted on the extra provision. Just another one of the compromises that had been made. 

Mrs. Weasley made her rounds of hugs and warnings with all the students—much to the bewilderment of the Slytherins—and then they were all piling into the motor home and finally hitting the road. 

“So how long is it going to take us to get there?” Ron asked.

“It’ll be hours,” Hermione answered, rolling her eyes, having answered this question for Ron several times already over the last few days. “We won’t get to our campsite until mid-afternoon.”

“What I want to know is why there are eight of you boys and only two of us girls?” Pansy asked irritably.

“Because we’re more special?” Blaise asked cheerfully.

Pansy and Hermione both snorted inelegantly, not exactly helping their case. 

“I think it’s because Draco and Harry are boys, and they have more boy friends than girl friends,” Greg said.

“And they’re the ones who planned this trip,” Vince added.

Harry was looking at them quite proudly for speaking up. He’d been working on the quiet Slytherins for almost a year now.

Draco caught Harry’s look and whispered in his ear. “You’ve ruined my thugs. They aren’t supposed to speak, only obey,” Draco said, amusement clear in his voice.

Harry just grinned at him before turning his attention back to the group.

“Nah, that can’t be it,” Fred scoffed.

“Too easy,” George agreed.

Everyone looked to Fred and George curiously, waiting to see what they would come up with.

“Well, it can’t be because it takes eight of us to compare to only two of their worth,” Fred muttered.

“No, and it certainly couldn’t be because we need their brains to help figure out how to survive out in the wilderness,” George said, frowning. 

“Certainly not, considering they’re the only two who’ve read up on all the wilderness stuff they could find over the last two weeks,” Fred agreed.

“Boys don’t need to read to know how to survive,” George said. “Nope, no sirree.”

They lapsed into silence for a minute, identical frowns on their faces.

“I know! I know!” Fred shouted out suddenly, bouncing excitedly.

“Oh, then do tell,” George said eagerly.

“Hermione and Pansy were just the only two girls stupid enough to come along with all us boys,” Fred announced, smugly proud of coming up with the correct answer.

All the boys started snickering.

Hermione and Pansy exchanged a glance. “You know, Hermione, the sad thing is, I think they might actually be right,” Pansy said ruefully.

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean.”

The group spent the next couple of hours casually talking and laughing, catching up with all the things they’d been doing so far over the summer. As lunchtime came around, Draco volunteered Harry to cook and Hermione offered to help.

“That was so nice of Draco to volunteer you,” Hermione said sarcastically.

“Draco is excellent at potions, but can’t cook for the life of him. I can cook, but totally suck at potions. You explain the irony there,” Harry said with a shrug, as he began to get out the ingredients for a simple soup and sandwich lunch.

“You two balance each other out,” Hermione answered immediately.

Harry looked at her curiously. He hadn’t expected an answer, but the answer he got made sense. “I suppose.”

“Oh, come on, Harry,” Hermione scoffed. “You know it’s true. I never would have believed it a year ago, but you two are perfect for each other.”

“Things have been good for us,” Harry admitted with a soft smile, glancing into the sitting area and realizing that Draco was watching him.

Hermione followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. “Are you two ever really apart from each other anymore?”

Harry turned to grin at her. “No, not really.”

“Well, I’m just glad to see you finally happy,” she said, with a smile for her friend.

“Thanks,” Harry said, still grinning. “Now, help me with lunch.”


	3. Setting Up Camp

Everyone piled out of the motor home, excited to finally be at their destination, which was a very large clearing in the middle of the forest. The dirt road that had brought them in to this campsite had been large enough for the motor home, but they were in a secluded area. There would be no one to bother them, and they wouldn’t bother anyone else.

It was essentially a semi-circle area, surrounded by trees on three sides, their campsite extending to a sandy beach and a small lake. There were a couple of picnic tables and a fire pit, but that was it as far as amenities went. 

Harry thought it was absolutely fabulous and he grinned widely at Draco. “Isn’t this great?!”

“This is it?” Draco asked warily.

Harry started to get a little nervous again. “Yes, we’re going to make it our own place for the next couple of days with all the tents and things we brought.”

“Harry, I don’t know if this was such a good idea,” Draco said, looking a little ill.

“Oh, come on, Draco,” Harry pleaded. “Just give it a chance.”

“But it’s dirty,” Draco said in disgust.

“A little dirt’s not going to hurt you,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m not a four-year-old anymore,” Draco pouted.

“Please, angel?” Harry said, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he possibly could.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Draco snapped.

Harry simply tilted his head to the other side, still pleading with his eyes.

“Oh, all right,” Draco said, caving to Harry’s wishes. “I’ll give it a chance.”

Harry grinned before rewarding Draco with a kiss.

“Are you two going to just stand there snogging, or are you actually going to help us out?” Blaise shouted over to them.

Draco was dragging his heels, but Harry hurried over to help start setting up their camp. 

Harry was reminded strongly of the World Quidditch Cup, when he’d seen so many witches and wizards camped out in one area. Only this time, they would all be using regular Muggle tents.

Unfortunately, only Remus, Harry and Hermione seemed to have even the vaguest clue how to set up the tents, and they weren’t exactly experienced. 

They had five tents to set up, everyone pairing up in the mostly obvious combinations—Harry and Draco, Pansy and Hermione, Vince and Greg, Fred and George, Ron and Blaise. 

There was a lot of shouting, grumbling and cursing over the next hour. And much of the shouting was done by Draco, who elected himself to be in charge of the directions. All of the tents were the same, hence the directions were the same, so he didn’t feel there was any point in everyone reading them. Remus came to help Harry, and Tonks went to help the two girls, although Hermione wasn’t exactly looking thrilled with Tonks’ so-called help.

Each group had what seemed to be an outrageous number of poles and miles of canvas material, but eventually they ended up with five large tents spaced around the perimeter of their campground.

Then came the chaos of blowing up air mattresses and sorting out sleeping bags, pillows and everyone’s bags of clothing and personal items. It took a long while to get everything where it needed to be.

It took Harry and Draco a little longer than everyone else.

As Harry got their things settled, Draco flopped onto their makeshift bed. “This is where you intend for us to sleep?” he asked dubiously.

Harry grinned and flopped down onto the air mattress beside Draco, causing Draco’s eyes to widen as he bounced far more than he expected to.

“Well, this could be interesting,” Draco drawled.

Snatching up his wand, Harry swiftly cast a silencing charm on their tent, and a couple of other charms that would help ensure their privacy. Draco eyed him with hungry anticipation, and wasn’t to be disappointed when Harry tossed his wand aside and rolled to settle atop Draco.

Draco welcomed Harry’s weight and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, pulling him even closer. Mouths met in a passionate kiss for several long minutes, as hands roamed. Draco parted his thighs, allowing Harry to settle more firmly against him. Both of them groaned at the friction that was generated.

Harry thrust his hips down and was rewarded generously when Draco was bounced back to him with more pressure. He broke the kiss and grinned at Draco.

“Yes, this could be very interesting, indeed,” Draco panted.

Harry pulled back to rest the weight of his upper body on his hands, also providing him with more leverage. At least he thought it would provide him more leverage. What it ended up producing was an incredible rocking motion when he thrust his hips down again.

Draco was pushed down by Harry’s weight and then the force of the air in the air mattress would push Draco up into Harry with the next beat. Harry couldn’t maintain his grin as the sensations mounted quickly.

“Oh gods, Harry, this is incredible,” Draco moaned.

“It’d be better without all these damned clothes,” Harry gasped out, as he thrust down yet again, keeping the rhythm they’d created, but upping the pace.

“Later,” Draco groaned, his hands slipping under Harry’s shirt, seeking and finding the already hard nipples. He brushed against them lightly at first, and then began to pinch and twist lightly, gradually increasing the pressure.

“Oh gods, Draco,” Harry groaned, throwing his head back.

Silver eyes flashed with desire, watching heavy lidded as emerald eyes closed tightly in ecstasy. Watching Harry simply fuelled his own desire to greater heights. The rocking became faster, harder and more intense. Harry gave a guttural groan when he found his release, Draco following shortly afterwards.

Harry fell to Draco’s side and threw his forearm over his face. Draco stretched to reach Harry’s wand and quickly cleaned them both up, before simply lying back and attempting to get his breathing under control once again.

“So, are you all right with sleeping on this primitive bed now?” Harry asked dryly.

“I don’t know about sleeping on it,” Draco drawled, “but tonight you’re definitely going to fuck me properly on it.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, sounding far more amused than apologetic. “We’re in a hurry again because we still need to get out there and finish setting up camp.”

“So far this just seems to be like more work than fun,” Draco said irritably.

“A little work now will make the rest of the time more fun,” Harry said earnestly, as he made to get up.

“You and your bloody work ethic,” Draco retorted, allowing Harry to help him up off of their bed.

“Oh, just shush you,” Harry said. “You know I’ll make this worth your while.”

They made their way out of their tent and into the open again. Draco wished to simply turn right back around when he saw the group with more poles and canvas. 

“What are they trying to bloody set up now?” Draco asked, appalled at the idea of trying to figure out yet more Muggle contraptions.

“They’re just some sun shades,” Harry said.

“Whatever,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

“Need some help?” Harry asked the others with a grin.

“It’s about bloody time you showed back up,” Ron muttered. “Hermione says she knows what she’s doing, but I’m not so sure I believe her.”

“Well, it’s not going together like the directions say it should,” Hermione huffed.

“I told you I should be in charge of the directions,” Draco said haughtily.

“Fine,” she said, tossing the paper at Draco. “You do it then. I’ll go start getting out all of our chairs.”

“I’ll help her,” Pansy said quickly.

“Me, too,” Blaise added.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Ron yelled at Blaise. “If I have to help here, then so do you.”

“I don’t know how to do this anymore than you do,” Blaise muttered darkly.

“This can’t be any harder than setting up the tents,” Harry said, hoping to placate all of them.

“That’s what we thought,” Ron said.

“Where’s everybody else, anyway?” Harry asked curiously.

“Remus and Tonks are making something for dinner,” Ron said, visibly brightening.

“Vince and Greg are off with Fred and George,” Blaise said.

“Doing what?” Harry asked.

“Lupin told them what to look for in terms of firewood, and sent them off to gather some,” Blaise explained, snickering a little.

“Why is that funny?” Harry asked, giving Blaise an odd look.

Ron had started snickering, too. “Remus had to talk Fred and George out of simply cutting down the nearest tree. He found their enthusiasm to be a bit much,” he explained.

“I still don’t understand,” Harry said, his brow furrowed in confusion. Ron and Blaise’s snickering seemed to go beyond Ron’s explanation.

Ron and Blaise finally burst out in full laughter, simply heightening Harry’s confusion. “They wanted to take down the tree directly behind your tent,” Blaise said.

“Hey! Why would they do that?” Harry protested.

“They thought it a bit unfair that they were being sent to do more work, when you two were doing Merlin knows what in your tent,” Ron added.

“Well, we’re here to help now,” Harry said sulkily. “No reason to try to kill us, simply because I was showing Draco the benefits of sleeping on an air mattress.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Blaise asked, amusement still ringing through his voice. “Showing him the benefits?”

“Yes,” Harry retorted. “I think Draco now sees the benefits of sleeping in a tent and I don’t think you’ll hear any more complaints from him in that department.”

Ron snorted. “I’m not sure why we were hearing his complaints there anyway. He’s going to sleep with you wherever you are, no matter what.”

“Of course I am,” Draco drawled, speaking up again. He waved the directions to the canopies in the air, which he’d been studying all this time. “Now, if you idiots are through harping, maybe we could get these blasted things set up.”

With Draco once again barking out instructions, Harry, Blaise and Ron ended up setting up the three canopies faster than they had expected. Not a one of them, though, was about to admit out loud that it had probably been beneficial for Draco to give directions rather than physically helping.

Harry stepped back to proudly look over their handiwork. As a group, they’d created a very nice campsite, in his opinion. The motor home was parked on the back side of their campsite and now had the awnings set up. A couple of comfortable folding hammock chairs were in the shade of the awning, with a table between them. 

Obviously, Remus and Tonks were going to stick to their word and stay out of the teenagers’ way as much as possible. They were there to oversee things and make sure nothing serious occurred, but they weren’t there to dictate to them.

The five tents were arranged around the perimeter, and Harry was happy that his and Draco’s was set the furthest back and a little more away from the others.

Their campsite was mostly grassy and where it faded into the sandy beach, there was the huge fire pit. Some large logs were situated around it to provide seating. Vince, Greg, Fred and George had gathered a huge supply of firewood, which was piled up off to the side. At least some of their pile had to have been levitated there, because it was far too much for them to have actually carried.

Between the fire pit and the motor home were the picnic tables, now sporting colourful checked cloths. One of their large canopies shaded their eating place. The other two canopies shaded an area where they had comfortable folding hammock chairs and card tables set up. They had a nice place to kick back and relax or play games.

Harry had been especially pleased to find the hammock chairs. They were made of wood with the seats made of the net-like material. They were essentially miniature hammocks made into chairs, with the construction still allowing them to rock. They were amazingly comfortable.

Technically the hammock chairs weren’t exactly made to be portable, despite being made for the outdoors, but the folding design made them easy enough to bring with them. Particularly since they were witches and wizards with the capability to bring almost anything they wanted with them on their camping trip.

Harry was happy that it was all pulling together. They were sure to have a good time here. He felt Draco come up behind him, and leaned back into Draco’s body, as Draco wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re feeling quite satisfied with yourself, aren’t you?” Draco asked, and Harry could hear the smirk, even though he couldn’t see it.

“Yes, I am,” Harry said quietly. “It’s peaceful here and I think we’ve got a wonderful camp set up.”

“It is peaceful,” Draco admitted. “There are no hoards of fans here, at least.”

Harry smiled ruefully. “I’m quite sick of all the attention every time we try to go anywhere.”

“Hence, this crazy camping idea of yours,” Draco said dryly.

“Hey, it’s good so far,” Harry protested.

“So far,” Draco said cautiously.

Harry didn’t bother to answer. No matter what Harry said, Draco would still have to experience things before he would believe it. Draco had no problem with the idea of getting away or doing something fun with their friends, but he was still far more inclined to go with the idea of a five-star hotel, with a heated pool and all the amenities.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched Remus and Tonks get dinner spread out on the picnic tables with the girls’ help. Blaise and Ron were lugging coolers out of the motor home that were charmed to keep all their drinks cold. They wouldn’t have to troop inside every time they wanted something, as the coolers were placed at the ends of the picnic tables. Fred, George, Greg and Vince were down at the lake shore and appeared to be rinsing off their hands after carrying all that wood.

Soon enough, everyone was seated around the two tables, happily chatting as they ate. They had burgers that Remus had cooked up. Mrs. Weasley had prepared plenty of salads for them beforehand, and they all helped themselves to potato and macaroni salads. There was some kind of fruit salad that everyone declared absolutely delicious.

“I think I have new respect for your mum,” Vince said to Ron, as he helped himself to more of the potato salad.

“Yeah, she’s a great cook,” Ron agreed with a huge grin, as he reached for the bowl of macaroni salad.

“You know, Hermione,” Harry said casually. “We really should’ve seen Ron bonding with Vince and Greg a long time ago, what with their mutual interest in food.”

Everyone was laughing at the three boys’ passionate love of food.

Hermione was nodding through her giggles. “We really should have seen it coming with those cupcakes back in second year,” she agreed.

Ron protested hotly. “Hey! I didn’t try to eat those!” 

Harry grinned widely. “Sure, Ron, whatever you say. We saw you eyeing them as much as Greg and Vince.”

“I was not!” Ron complained.

Everyone besides Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at the trio in confusion.

“Cupcakes?” Vince asked.

“Second year?” Greg added.

The ensuing discussion lasted them through the rest of dinner and clean up. They were still talking about the trio’s antics by the time everyone was collapsing into the various folding hammock chairs, groaning with full stomachs.

“I still can’t believe you pranked us like that,” Draco griped.

“It wasn’t a prank,” Harry protested, yet again.

“For not being a prank,” George began.

“It was an awful good one,” Fred finished cheerfully.

“I agree,” Blaise chirped brightly.

“You’re a Slytherin,” Draco protested. “You’re supposed to be on our side.”

“Why?” Blaise asked with a grin. “Seems to me that the Slytherins have been losing all this time. If they can best us even when they’re not trying to, then they’ve got something going for them.”

All of the Gryffindors burst out laughing. Draco was scowling, but even Pansy, Vince and Greg were snickering.

“Don’t you lot have any Slytherin pride anymore?” Draco snapped irritably.

Blaise looked at him incredulously. “This is coming from the bloke who’s attached at the hip to the most popular Gryffindor, probably since Godric Gryffindor himself?”

Harry and Draco both started spluttering in protest.

“I’m not _that_ popular!” Harry shouted to be heard over the laughter.

“We’re not attached at the hip!” Draco was shouting at the same time.

Immediately, all eyes looked pointedly to Harry and Draco, who were seated in one of the double hammock chairs, touching quite literally hip to hip. “You all know that’s not what Blaise meant,” Draco snapped, trying to shift away from Harry.

Harry was grinning now and refused to let Draco move away.

“No, I didn’t literally mean attached at the hip.” Blaise smirked. “I simply meant you never go anywhere or do anything without the other. Although, I think you two are literally attached quite often, too.”

“Give it up, angel,” Harry said, smiling at his boyfriend. “He’s right.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed, despite his pouting. “But Slytherin pride is at stake here.”

“Have you forgotten that Harry’s practically a Slytherin himself, as well as being the most popular Gryffindor?” Pansy retorted.

That reminder stopped Draco’s pouting. “Good point,” he said, relaxing back into Harry’s arms again.

“Do you think you’ve got a bit of a flair for dramatics and over-reacting?” Fred asked humorously.

“I thought we’d always cornered that market,” George added.

“I do _not_ over-react,” Draco declared haughtily.

Ron was rolling his eyes. “Oh, no, Draco Malfoy would never be known for the drama he tends to create wherever he goes.”

“Do we really need to also remind you of who chose to turn themselves into a four-year-old for four months last autumn?” Hermione asked.

“All right, all right! So, maybe I can be a little dramatic sometimes,” Draco admitted sulkily.

Harry snorted. “Yeah, just a little,” he muttered.

“Don’t you start in on me, too,” Draco said warningly.

“I’m not,” Harry said quickly. He cupped Draco’s chin, leaning forward to brush his lips across Draco’s mouth, tongue darting out to taste the pink lips that were pouting so prettily.

Draco held out for only a couple of seconds before his lips moulded themselves to Harry’s, tongues meeting in a familiar dance. They didn’t take it any further than the pleasure of the kiss itself, and after several more seconds they relaxed back against each other with contented sighs.

“I suppose it’s easy to figure out how Harry is willing to put up with his dramatics,” Ron said dryly.

“He does know how to effectively soothe Draco’s ruffled feathers,” Blaise agreed wryly.

“Should I be insulted, Harry?” Draco asked absently, more focused on relaxing with Harry now, than with continuing the argument.

“Nope, no need to be insulted, considering that they’re really saying that you get a lot of action,” Harry said easily, his lips quirking in amusement.

“Works for me,” Draco said, as their friends laughed.


	4. S’mores

“What the fuck are s’mores?” Draco asked curiously. 

They had migrated to sit around the fire earlier, where Fred and George had enjoyed creating a little explosion as a means of getting it started. Everyone had quickly learned that they would stand well back in the future, after dodging little balls of flame shooting out of the fire for several minutes, from whatever the twins had used.

Once things had settled down, they were able to sit around the roaring fire, although Draco had insisted on levitating the hammock chair over, as opposed to sitting on the dirty and uncomfortable logs. Harry had simply sighed and curled up next to Draco, admittedly not overly disappointed at having the comfortable seating.

Now, however, they were preparing to make s’mores. Vince had brought over one of the card tables, and Harry and Hermione were spreading out the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. Hermione was breaking apart the graham crackers in readiness, while Harry was adding chocolate squares on top of half of each pair.

“S’mores are a traditional camping treat,” Hermione said, dropping automatically into lecture mode. “The name is simply derived from the words ‘some more’. The idea is that the treat is so good that you want some more.”

“Thanks,” Draco said sarcastically. “I’m not sure I could have figured out that part on my own.”

Hermione shot him a glare over her shoulder. “Anyway,” she continued a little louder. “You make a sandwich of sorts. You have half the cracker on the bottom, with the chocolate on top so it’s ready. Then you toast the marshmallow over the fire until it’s nice and hot. When the marshmallow is ready, you quickly put it on top of the chocolate and squish it all together, by putting the other half of the cracker on top. If you do it right, the hot marshmallow will melt the chocolate.”

“And this is good?” Draco asked dubiously.

“They’re deliciously gooey,” Harry said with a grin.

“Gooey?” Draco asked warily.

“Yes, gooey,” Harry said a bit mischievously, his eyes sparkling even more in the firelight. He exchanged a knowing glance with Hermione.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What are you up to, Harry?”

“Nothing,” Harry said innocently. “I’m just saying that they taste really good and they’re fun to make.”

“I don’t believe you,” Draco retorted.

Harry ignored him and walked over to pick up the perfect toasting sticks he’d transfigured a little while earlier. He’d quickly figured out that it was easier to transfigure some from a few branches, rather than try to actually find good ones.

Everyone watched curiously as Harry held the sticks up and Hermione speared a marshmallow on the end of each one. Passing them out to everyone, Harry then sat back down next to Draco so he could toast his marshmallow.

“So, what exactly are we supposed to do with these?” Vince asked.

Harry grinned, especially when he saw Greg and Ron nodding eagerly in agreement with Vince’s question, waiting anxiously for the answer. It figured that Vince would speak up first, when it came to figuring out how to get to the food faster.

“Watch and learn,” Harry declared haughtily.

He’d already shifted the fire so that he had a nice, hot bed of coals to toast over, and he held his toasting stick out so that the marshmallow was resting a few inches over the hot coals. He slowly rotated the stick so that the marshmallow was toasting evenly. It was gradually expanding and turning a nice toasty brown until it looked like it was about ready to drip off the end of the stick. 

He pulled it away from the fire. “Hold this,” he demanded, handing Draco the end of the stick. 

Draco took it automatically and watched curiously as Harry placed his graham cracker with the chocolate square under the marshmallow and the other cracker half on top. The two halves of the cracker were placed in a ‘v’ surrounding the marshmallow and were used to scrape it off the stick. Harry squished the two halves of cracker together so that the marshmallow began to ooze from the sides.

Harry held it up in triumph. “And this is a perfect s’more!”

“How’s it taste?” Blaise asked curiously.

Harry bit into it, causing more of the marshmallow to ooze from the sides. “Mmmm, delicious,” he moaned.

The others eagerly stuck their own marshmallows over the fire, wanting their own tasty treat. Draco was still hesitating, however.

“Want to try a bite first?” Harry asked, holding the treat out to Draco.

Draco leaned forward to take a bite from the offered treat, as Harry held it in front of his mouth. Draco chewed it thoughtfully. “It’s good,” he admitted.

“So, make one,” Harry said, pointing to Draco’s own speared marshmallow.

It wasn’t much longer before Draco realized exactly why Harry had been smiling so mischievously earlier. 

“Harry, you are making a mess,” Draco declared.

“I told you it was gooey,” Harry answered, as he licked at the marshmallow oozing from the sides of his s’more. 

“Do I really want one of these?” Draco asked, frowning at the mess Harry was making, sticky fingers and marshmallow getting everywhere.

“Yes, you do,” Harry insisted.

Draco sighed and finally stuck his marshmallow over the fire. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to be a sticky mess, but he also thought he could be a whole lot less messy about it than Harry was being.

Things turned a little hilarious after Harry’s perfect marshmallow toasting. The others figured out it wasn’t quite as easy as Harry had made it out to be. There were marshmallows bursting into flame, some turned completely black, some were toasted well, but then melted off into the coals. 

“Argh! That’s my third marshmallow that’s gone up in flames!” Fred shouted.

“Mine, too!” George yelled.

“Not surprising, considering the way you two seemed to like fire earlier,” Blaise retorted, not feeling particularly sympathetic, especially since he had a blackened ‘thing’ on the end of his stick now instead of anything remotely resembling the marshmallow it had started as.

“Mine was only toasted on one side, but it seems good enough,” Ron said. “Although it’s only melted half the chocolate,” he added.

“Mine fell in the fire again,” Pansy wailed.

“Well, don’t hold your stick down so much then,” Harry suggested. “Hold it up so it’s more level.”

“Easy for you to say,” she muttered darkly.

It didn’t really surprise Harry when he held Draco’s stick for him, as Draco pulled off his perfectly toasted marshmallow and held up his finished s’more. “I did it,” he said proudly.

Harry grinned. “Now you have the pleasure of eating your creation.”

Draco sat back in the hammock chair and studied the creation he was holding gingerly between his thumb and two fingers. 

Harry leaned up next to him to whisper in Draco’s ear. “It’ll be better if you lick the creamy white stuff while it’s still warm.”

Draco inhaled sharply, as he glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

“It’ll be sticky, but good,” Harry stated matter-of-factly, enjoying the way Draco’s eyes were widening at the comparison he was making. Or maybe Draco was simply reacting to the way Harry’s hand was now running up and down his jean-clad thigh.

Harry’s breath hitched, watching avidly as Draco’s tongue came out to lick up the creamy sweetness from one side of the treat he was holding. Harry’s breathing became more ragged as Draco alternatively bit into his treat and licked up the sticky, white, gooey mess.

When Draco finished the treat, he brought his hand up, intending to lick off the sticky bits of marshmallow from his fingers, knowing full well what he was doing to Harry. Harry wasn’t going to stand for that, though, and he captured Draco’s wrist, bringing his hand to Harry’s lips instead.

The two were oblivious of their friends, as Harry began to lick and suck every last bit of stickiness from Draco’s hand. With a broad swipe of his tongue, Harry licked across the palm before taking each of Draco’s fingers in his mouth in turn and sucking off any remaining bits of marshmallow.

Harry watched Draco’s face, as Draco’s gaze remained locked on Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned lightly around Draco’s middle finger as Draco unconsciously licked his lips. Draco flicked his eyes up to meet Harry’s, silver eyes swirling with desire meeting emerald eyes glazed over with passion.

“You two are supposed to eat the s’mores, not each other.” 

Ron’s wry tones hit them and Harry quickly slapped his free hand over Draco’s mouth before he could say anything back to Ron. Harry was sure Ron had no idea how much sexual innuendo was buried in his comment. Hell, it wasn’t even buried in the comment, it was blatantly displayed and practically begged for a response.

Draco’s eyes were still filled with desire for Harry, but now they were also sparkling with a bit of devilry.

Harry groaned in resignation as Draco slipped his finger from Harry’s mouth and reached up to remove Harry’s hand from his own mouth.

“Draco, please, no. Just leave it be,” Harry begged.

“I can’t just let that go,” Draco drawled in amusement.

“Let what go?” Ron asked innocently.

“Merlin, just how naïve can you be?” Blaise asked Ron.

“Me? What do I have to do with anything?” Ron asked, totally bewildered.

The others were snickering quietly, no one coming to Ron’s defence. He had a long history of being clueless, with a distinct lack of tact.

“I don’t think he’s naïve so much as just generally clueless,” Hermione pointed out helpfully.

“Hey, I’m not clueless!” Ron protested.

“Sure you are,” Pansy said, with a roll of her eyes. “If you weren’t, you’d realize how much sexual innuendo you loaded into the comment you made to Draco and Harry.”

Ron’s brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember exactly what he’d said, everyone else waiting expectantly, until suddenly Ron’s eyes widened and he started burning a slow red.

“See, I told you he’s just clueless, not naïve,” Hermione pointed out with a grin.

“Look!” Draco crowed to Harry. “I didn’t even have to say a word this time and he’s still blushing.”

Harry groaned again and dropped his head to Draco’s shoulder. “Why do you enjoy making Ron blush so much?” Harry muttered.

“Because usually it means I’m doing something enjoyable with you,” Draco answered Harry, while smirking at Ron.

“Hmmm,” Harry murmured thoughtfully. “You might have a good point there.”

“I know I do,” Draco said haughtily. “Now, I think we need to wrap up this s’mores thing and head to bed for the night.”

“You just want to get Harry into bed, not go to sleep,” Pansy retorted.

“Yes, your point?” Draco asked.

Pansy threw her hands up in defeat. “It is getting late anyway,” she admitted.

The others all agreed that they were tired after all the excitement of the day, and all the work they’d done setting up camp. They were all eager to get to bed and get a fresh start in the morning for their first full day in the camp. They worked together to get things cleaned up and said their good nights, slowly heading off to their tents.

Harry and Draco had barely made it inside their tent and cast the privacy spells before they were stripping out of their clothes and tumbling to their make-shift bed in a tangle of limbs, mouths attempting to devour each other.

“You need to finish what you started out there,” Draco breathed out heavily, as Harry’s lips trailed sucking kisses down his neck. 

Harry didn’t bother removing his lips from Draco’s smooth skin to respond, knowing perfectly well what Draco was asking for. Harry simply continued to work his way quickly down Draco’s body, laving attention with his lips, teeth and tongue as he went.

As teeth bit down gently on a hard nipple, Draco groaned. His hands urged Harry lower, fingers twisted in raven locks.

Harry allowed himself to be pushed lower, never stopping the ministrations of his mouth. He swiped his tongue across Draco’s abdomen, pausing to lave attention upon Draco’s navel as he shifted his own body.

Harry lifted his head slightly to look up at Draco through his lashes, mouth poised tantalizingly over Draco’s very hard erection. “This what you want?” he asked, flicking his tongue out over the tip of Draco’s cock.

Draco inhaled sharply. “Yes,” he hissed. “You bloody tease.”

“Always so impatient,” Harry teased, knowing very well that he had the upper hand at the moment, despite the fact that he wasn’t really feeling any more in control than Draco was.

Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously, promising Harry dire harm if he didn’t hurry up, and Harry grinned before he lapped lightly at the precum leaking from Draco’s cock.

“Fuck, Harry. Please,” Draco begged.

His words were rewarded when Harry pursed his lips and pressed them against the head of Draco’s cock, mouth widening, still keeping the tight pressure of his lips against Draco’s cock, even as his lips slipped lower.

The head of Draco’s erection slipped past the tight circle of Harry’s lips and Draco groaned loudly at the actions Harry was mimicking.

“Harry, either you suck me or fuck me, but you do it now,” Draco demanded.

Harry ignored him, instead grasping Draco’s hips to hold him still as he started to thrust his hips upwards. Harry swirled his tongue over every bit of the head of Draco’s cock before allowing Draco to slide in any further.

They’d had to get each other off quickly the last two times they’d been together, and Harry absolutely refused to let Draco get off fast this time, no matter how much Draco was begging for it.

Harry began to slowly slide Draco’s erection in and out of his mouth, licking and tasting and teasing every inch. He pressed his tongue up hard against the underside of Draco’s length, and enjoyed the low moan that action elicited from Draco’s lips.

He shivered at Draco’s whimper when he cupped Draco’s balls in his hand, squeezing gently. Harry was beginning to wonder if he was going to get himself off, simply by the reactions he was eliciting from Draco. 

Draco’s fingers twined tighter, almost painfully, in his hair and Harry responded to Draco’s urging this time, moving faster, tongue still continuously swirling along Draco’s hard length.

“Oh gods, Harry, yes,” Draco hissed. 

Harry felt Draco tense and was more than prepared when Draco’s creamy essence erupted in his mouth and he swallowed it down, loving the salty flavour far more than the marshmallow sweetness from earlier.

Draco relaxed into the softness of their make-shift bed, eyes closed tightly and breathing heavily. Harry wasn’t about to let Draco get away without returning the favour, though. He gave Draco a few moments to catch his breath before crawling up and kissing Draco hard.

Draco kissed him back for a few moments, but then pushed at him. “Move up, Harry,” Draco urged, grasping Harry’s hips and encouraging him to move forward.

Harry groaned deeply, thankful Draco was on the same line of thinking as he was. Harry crawled further up the bed until his cock was lined up with Draco’s mouth. As Draco gripped his cock and he slid into the wet warmth of Draco’s mouth, Harry let loose a sharp cry.

Draco had a tight grip on Harry’s cock, making it impossible for Harry to thrust too far and choke him in this position, but otherwise he allowed Harry to thrust. It didn’t take much longer at that point, before Harry was stiffening and shooting his release down Draco’s throat.

Neither spoke as they cleaned up and crawled into their double sleeping bag. They curled up together, warming each other and not bothering to go in search of pyjamas.

“That wasn’t quite the activity I’d had in mind for tonight,” Harry mumbled sleepily into Draco’s chest.

Draco snorted softly into Harry’s hair. “Well, after what you did to my hand earlier, what did you expect?”

“What about what you did?” Harry retorted.

“Obviously, we were in agreement,” Draco said tiredly.

“Yeah,” Harry answered softly. 

Moments later, both boys were sound asleep, content in each other’s arms.


	5. Breakfast, Lunch and Sleep

Harry slipped out of Draco’s arms early the next morning, regretting it almost immediately as the cold air hit his naked skin. He quickly slipped into some clean boxers and jeans, before adding a t-shirt as well as a hooded sweatshirt. Adding some warm socks and his trainers, he was a hell of a lot warmer, if not exactly ready to face the day yet.

Harry smiled softly as he watched Draco burrow deeper into the sleeping bag without Harry’s extra warmth. He could barely see a few tufts of blonde hair sticking out of the top of the sleeping bag now. Turning, Harry went to Draco’s bag and gathered clothes for Draco to wear and laid them out so Draco wouldn’t have to go searching while freezing his arse off like Harry had. It wasn’t a mistake Harry planned on making again the next morning.

Finally, he stepped out of the tent and into the early morning sunshine. He walked slowly towards the motor home, having no idea what time it was, especially since no one else appeared to be awake yet.

Being awake early seemed to be a summertime habit that he couldn’t break, though he hadn’t actively tried to break the habit. Being awake before anyone else to cook breakfast had somewhat surprisingly become a pleasure, rather than a chore like it had been in previous summers.

Quietly opening the door of the motor home, he stepped inside to find Remus already gathering ingredients to cook breakfast.

Remus looked up at him with surprise. “Good morning, Harry,” he said, smiling warmly. “I didn’t expect to see you up so early.”

“Morning, Remus,” Harry said with a slight grin. “I’m always up this early in the summers so I can fix breakfast.”

Remus frowned at him. “But you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“I live with Draco and Severus,” Harry said with a wry smile, as he sidled around Remus to snag a mug and pour himself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee.

“Ah,” Remus said with sudden understanding. “You make a very good point.”

Harry smiled as he blew on his coffee before taking a sip. “Actually, I don’t really mind. I enjoy it now, where I never used to before.”

“You know this is your holiday and you don’t have to. I’m here to fix breakfast this morning,” Remus offered.

“No, I want to help,” Harry said. “Besides, you’ve already done me a huge favour, because I haven’t had to wait for my coffee this morning.”

“I didn’t even know you were a coffee drinker,” Remus said, eyeing him curiously as he got the bacon started on the small stove.

“When you’re up this early in the mornings every summer, you kind of need coffee to get you going,” Harry said dryly.

Remus chuckled. “Yes, I couldn’t agree with you more.”

The two chatted companionably as they worked on fixing breakfast for twelve people. It really wasn’t much more work than Harry was already used to after cooking for Vernon and Dudley, especially since he had such good help. Although, admittedly they were also cooking for Ron, Greg and Vince, so they made a terrible lot of food.

Tonks came tripping into the small kitchen, quite literally, as the smell of food had drifted back to her.

“Mornin’,” she mumbled blearily.

Remus dropped a kiss on her forehead as he gently pushed her into a chair at the small dining table, before passing her a cup of coffee.

Harry grinned at the pair. “You two are good together,” he said quietly to Remus when he stepped back up to the stove next to Harry.

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the currently pink haired female who looked oblivious to the world as she held onto her coffee cup with both hands like she was afraid someone was going to steal it from her. He still had a soft smile on his face when he turned back to Harry. “I’m a little amazed that she wants to be with me, but I love her,” Remus admitted.

“I love you, too, you bloody werewolf,” Tonks grumbled, obviously at least a little more awake than she appeared to be. “Can’t get that through his head,” she muttered into her coffee mug.

Remus and Harry chuckled, and got back to work on breakfast, leaving Tonks to drink her coffee in peace. Slowly, Harry’s friends began appearing to use the loo, and by the time breakfast was ready, Harry had seen everyone but Draco.

Greg and Vince volunteered to help get breakfast out to the picnic tables and Harry was told to go wake Draco up.

“Oh, hell no!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m not going to go wake him up!”

All of the Gryffindors looked surprised at Harry’s outburst, but the four Slytherins present started snickering.

“I know perfectly well how to place a warming charm on Draco’s food,” Harry added.

“He should be up with the rest of us,” Hermione said sternly.

Harry simply laughed at her as he began to load up two plates of food.

“Harry,” Hermione admonished. “Just go get Draco up.”

“Have you ever tried to wake Draco up when he doesn’t want to be woke up?” Harry asked conversationally.

Hermione shook her head warily. The four Slytherins were still snickering.

“Well, I’m not going to go wake him up,” Harry said again. “Because I would prefer to enjoy today.”

“He can’t be that bad,” Hermione said, frowning at him.

“Hermione, I have some weird internal clock that says I’m supposed to be up extra early in the summers,” Harry explained patiently. “Draco has a different version of that internal clock that says in the summer he’s supposed to sleep in later. It’s not a wise choice to mess with that internal clock.”

Hermione finally dropped the issue and left Harry to eat his breakfast in peace. Conversation turned to what everyone wanted to do that day, most of them seeming to be content with quiet activities in the morning and swimming that afternoon.

No one said a word as they saw Draco emerge from his and Harry’s tent and disappear again into the motor home halfway through breakfast.

“He’s not much of a morning person, is he?” Ron asked.

Harry snorted. “This coming from you, Ron.”

“Hey, we can’t all be perfectly happy in the morning like Hermione,” Ron protested. “You aren’t much of a morning person at Hogwarts.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry said with a shrug. “Don’t really understand it, but don’t particularly care to figure it out, either. Anyway, Draco will be fine now once he comes out.”

That caught Hermione’s attention again. “But you said he was difficult in the mornings,” she said in confusion.

“No,” Harry corrected. “I said he was difficult if you try to wake him up before he’s ready. Huge difference. He got up on his own, so he’ll be fine.”

Draco appeared again as everyone else was finishing up. “Morning, love,” he said easily, as he slid onto the bench next to Harry.

“Morning, angel,” Harry said with a grin.

Draco looked at Harry curiously, then around to all the others who were watching him. He sneered at the group. “Is there a problem I don’t know about?” 

“I thought you said he’d be fine?” Ron snapped at Harry.

Harry let out a bark of laughter. “He is fine,” he said. “I didn’t say that he’d turn into someone else.”

Draco glanced at Harry. “Can I guess you’ve been discussing not waking me up in the mornings?”

Harry nodded, grinning at his boyfriend. “Just eat your breakfast and I’ll fill you in on what everyone wants to do today.”

~*~*~*~

The morning ended up being quiet, at least in some ways. Blaise, Vince, Greg, Fred and George ended up sitting around one of the card tables and played several wild rounds of exploding snap.

Ron talked Draco into playing chess at the other table, both of them able to tune out the exploding snap game, being used to concentrating, despite the noise, after playing chess in their respective common rooms at Hogwarts.

Harry found it to be a curious choice of activities for a camping trip outdoors, but Pansy and Tonks got together, choosing to sit down with a basket full of nail polish. They were working their way through the various colours, trying to decide which ones they liked best.

Remus was lounging under the awning reading a book, and Hermione had her own book lounging under the canopy with the others. She, too, was very used to concentrating, despite all the noise.

Harry decided it was a good time to write, and went to gather journal, ink and quill from his bag before dragging one of the hammock chairs and footstools over to sit down next to Draco.

Draco offered him a quick smile and made room on the edge of the table for Harry to set his ink, but otherwise didn’t comment. Everyone there knew of Harry’s fondness for writing and didn’t question it.

Originally, Harry had started writing in a journal when Draco had been placed into his care at the beginning of sixth year, after being de-aged into a four-year-old. Harry had quickly developed a fondness for writing and spent a lot of time writing in the journal. He kept a record of daily happenings, both large and small. It was a way Harry could record his hopes, fears, nightmares, and dreams.

He certainly hadn’t intended to continue writing once Draco had been turned back to normal after four months, considering that his original purpose had been to record events for Draco. But once he was in the habit of writing, he found that he didn’t want to stop. Harry enjoyed writing a great deal. 

He smiled softly as he thought about the fact that his journal from that four-month time period was what truly helped bring him and Draco together as a couple. Harry had developed the habit of writing as if he was talking to Draco and Draco took those “conversations” to heart once he’d read them.

Harry opened the journal to the first blank page, dipped his quill in the ink and began to write.

_July 20_

_So far this trip has been a wonderful success. To be honest, it’s going far better than I had even expected it to. Yes, I admit that I expected you to argue more when you realized just how primitive it would be out here. Of course, we haven’t exactly gone far from our campsite and the whole area is much grassier than I had thought it would be. Which translates to mean that it’s not so ‘dirty’ for you._

_I had the worst time trying to instil the idea into the four-year-old you that it was actually ok to get dirty sometimes. Trying to convince the now seventeen-year-old you is damn near impossible. Ok, so it’s not impossible. I did convince you it was ok to eat the sticky, gooey s’mores last night! Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that I associated it with sex._

_Do you realize that we have sex a LOT? Not saying that’s a bad thing! I very much enjoy touching you in any way, shape, or form. Everyone is always teasing us about it though. Merlin, just wait until I tell you about my conversation with Severus before we left . . ._

_. . . So anyway, Severus isn’t the only one who gives us a hard time. Sometimes I wonder how normal we are and then I decide that I don’t really care if we’re normal or not. Since when has anything in my life been normal? Or yours either for that matter?_

_So, what else do I want to write about our camping trip so far?_

When Harry was finished writing a couple hours later, he closed the journal and settled himself back comfortably in the hammock chair to watch Draco and Ron’s chess game. They still had at least another hour before lunch.

Draco automatically reached for Harry’s hand once he was settled, and Harry placed his hand in Draco’s with a soft smile gracing his features as Draco rested their joined hands on his thigh. Harry didn’t actually watch the game long before his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~

Lunch was already on the table by the time Draco woke Harry up again.

“Morning,” Harry said sleepily as he stretched.

“It’s not morning, Harry,” Draco drawled in amusement. “Come on, lunch is ready.”

“Already?” Harry said, blinking at Draco.

“Yes, love, everybody else is already eating,” Draco said, giving Harry a hand up.

“You know, if you two didn’t stay up so late at night, you wouldn’t have to sleep half your mornings away,” Blaise said with a grin, as they sat down to eat.

“We didn’t stay up much later than anyone else,” Draco retorted.

Harry snickered as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. 

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked.

“I think you just gave it away that we were in a hurry last night,” Harry said dryly.

“Hmpfh,” Draco huffed. “Well, considering that all the foreplay happened out by the fire, it shouldn’t surprise anyone.”

All of the students were laughing at their conversation. Even Tonks was laughing, but Remus was shaking his head in resignation, despite the small smile gracing his features. “I do wonder how Severus survives living with the pair of you,” he said ruefully.

Harry choked at Remus’ words, causing everyone to look at him worriedly for a few moments until he got a drink of water and was able to quit choking. Then they gazed at him in confusion, not understanding what had gotten him so worked up in the first place.

“Harry?” Draco asked in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Um, I’m fine.”

Draco glanced to Remus, then back to Harry, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You know,” he began slowly. “You still haven’t told me what that was all about with Severus before we left.”

“Um, I know,” Harry said. He glanced around a touch warily to their audience, every single person there listening in shamelessly. “Later,” he said, his gaze once again focused on Draco.

“Is it something I really need to know?” Draco asked, despite their audience.

This time Harry grinned. “Not right now, no,” he said. “But you’ll enjoy it when the time is right.”

That simply confused Draco and the others even more. “Harry,” Draco said warningly.

Harry gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, love. Just drop it for now. I promise it’s nothing bad.”

Draco sighed. “It better not be.”

“If it was, then you know I’d tell you,” Harry said earnestly.

Draco studied him for a moment. “You would actually tell me,” he agreed finally.

“Of course I would,” Harry said. “Now let’s finish eating so we can go swimming.”


	6. Swimming, or Not?

Harry and Draco made their way back to the tent to get changed into swimwear. 

“Don’t you two take forever,” Blaise hollered at them, before slipping into his own tent.

“What makes him think we’re going to take forever,” Draco grumbled.

“I have no idea what could have ever given him that impression,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Draco scowled as he rummaged through his bag. “We’re not always late,” he said irritably.

Harry didn’t bother to respond. He didn’t see much point in answering that one. Draco thrived on being late all the time, and he’d learned to make Harry an accomplice. In fact, Harry planned to be the main culprit this time, causing them to be late catching up with the others, so he had no room to argue with Draco at the moment.

Harry grabbed shorts and a bottle of Muggle sunscreen from his bag before stripping hurriedly out of his clothes, keeping an eye on Draco. Once Draco was stripped down, Harry stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Draco and moulding his body to the other boy’s lean form.

Harry dipped his head to nip at Draco’s shoulder and took great satisfaction when Draco’s breath hitched. Draco hadn’t been expecting this after grumbling about being late, yet again.

“Harry, you know this would qualify as taking forever again, don’t you?” Draco asked softly, tipping his head back and slightly to the side as Harry ran his lips across Draco’s neck.

Harry grinned as he maneuvered Draco and pushed him, causing Draco to tumble back onto their bed. Draco didn’t protest and smirked up at his boyfriend, watching and listening as Harry set the privacy charms before tossing his wand aside. 

Harry waved the bottle of sunscreen at Draco. “I’m simply going to make sure you don’t get sunburned this afternoon.”

“And you felt Silencing charms were necessary?” Draco asked, eyebrow arched in sceptical amusement.

Harry swallowed, his eyes raking over Draco’s pale body laid out over the black sleeping bag, and simply nodded. He knelt by Draco’s legs and squeezed out a line of lotion.

With firm hands and broad strokes, Harry began smoothing the sunscreen over Draco’s legs, beginning with his feet and working his way up. Draco simply crossed his arms behind his head, enjoying the feel of Harry’s hands running over his body. 

Draco wasn’t quite as relaxed as Harry got to his upper thighs, nudging them apart so that he could smooth the lotion over every inch. Harry gave Draco a wicked grin as he stroked Draco’s very hard cock only a couple of times before moving on. 

“Harry,” Draco whinged. “You can’t just leave me.”

“I’m just spreading the sunscreen over every inch of your body,” Harry said, as he squeezed more of the sunscreen over Draco’s abdomen and chest.

“And you think I plan on exposing my cock to the sun?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“Nope,” Harry said with a grin. “I just couldn’t resist touching you.”

“You’re a bloody tease,” Draco said irritably, despite his eyes glazing over a little more as Harry’s hands brushed over his nipples.

“I do actually want to make sure all this gorgeous, creamy skin is protected,” Harry said. “But you should know that it’s supposed to soak into the skin for at least twenty minutes before you go out into the sun, or it doesn’t do as much good.”

Harry kept to his task, not allowing himself to become too distracted by Draco’s body—yet. He began smoothing the lotion into the arm closest to him.

“Oh, so there is some value to Muggle sunscreen,” Draco said with new interest.

“Of course there is,” Harry said, smirking down at him. “Now roll over, so I can do the other side.”

Draco eagerly complied, quickly rolling over. Harry rubbed the sunscreen onto Draco’s other arm before starting at Draco’s feet again. 

The smell of the coconut sunscreen pervaded the tent and Harry decided it wasn’t such a bad smell, particularly since he was sure he wouldn’t be associating the smell with the sun anymore. Harry was finding it far more difficult to be detached as he ran lotion coated hands along Draco’s upper thighs and Draco began to squirm.

Harry smoothed his hands over Draco’s firm arse, unable to resist kneading lightly and had to close his eyes in an attempt to reign in his libido as he heard Draco moan into the pillows. It didn’t do his libido a damned bit of good when he straddled Draco’s hips, his cock gliding along the now slippery crease of Draco’s arse.

“Harry, you better be planning on doing something besides just sitting there,” Draco demanded breathily.

“Just hold on,” Harry said impatiently, feeling as much in a hurry as Draco now, but still wanting to finish what he’d started. He slapped Draco lightly on the arse, as he continued to squirm beneath him. “Quit moving.”

Draco groaned deeply. “Oh gods, Harry. I can’t stop. It’s so slippery and it feels so good.”

Harry inhaled sharply as he smoothed his hands firmly up the length of Draco’s back and across his broad shoulders. Draco’s skin simply looked even more tantalizing as it glistened with the moisture of the lotion. Draco’s movements beneath him were beginning to drive him crazy.

Harry moved to kneel between Draco’s legs rather than straddling them. Draco took advantage of the opportunity to spread his legs and lift his hips so that his arse was readily available and advertising exactly what he wanted.

“Yes,” Draco hissed, as Harry slid one finger easily into his entrance. Draco tried pushing back against Harry’s hand but simply slid, his lotioned skin sliding easily across the slippery material of the sleeping bag.

Harry chuckled at Draco’s problem.

“Fuck, Harry, just get on with it,” Draco growled at him.

Still smiling slightly, Harry’s eyes were glazed as he swiftly prepared Draco, adding another finger and then one more. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Harry purred seductively.

“Yes,” Draco hissed. “Now.”

Draco was squirming and still sliding all over the slippery sleeping bag and Harry wondered how the hell they were actually going to do this. All he knew was that Draco was damned sexy like this, and his actions were driving Harry crazy.

Draco groaned in protest when Harry’s fingers slipped from his arse. “Harry,” he pleaded.

“Turn over,” Harry whispered huskily.

Harry was chuckling as Draco struggled to roll over, greased as he was. Draco was glaring at him by the time he was lying on his back again.

“I think I like you all slippery like this,” Harry said, smiling and gliding his hands over Draco’s body.

Draco finally smiled a little. “I’ve got to admit, it feels good.” Then Draco pushed forward, sliding his arse between Harry’s parted thighs where he was kneeling, until his arse was pressed flush against Harry’s cock and balls, bringing his legs up to rest against Harry’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed.

“Exactly,” Draco breathed.

Harry kept his knees planted in the lotion free zone and finally slid inside Draco with a deep groan. It took them a bit to figure out how to do things, and eventually it was somewhat a rocking of Harry’s hips with a gliding motion of Draco. This definitely wasn’t going to be a pounding into the mattress session, but it was just as satisfying in its own right.

With one hand still on Draco’s hip, helping to guide him, Harry brought his other hand up to stroke Draco’s hard cock, glistening more now with precum than the lotion. Harry matched their smooth, gliding motions, tipping Draco over the edge, who took Harry along with him.

They ended up collapsed together in a sweaty, greasy, slippery tangle of limbs. 

“We need a shower,” Draco drawled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry laughed. “We do, but we can clean the worst off and just go jump in the lake.”

“But that water’s going to be cold,” Draco protested. 

“You’ll survive,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“So, what exactly was this anyway?” Draco asked, sounding amused.

Harry grinned sheepishly. “That didn’t go quite like I’d planned.”

“Harry, when does anything ever go like you plan?” Draco asked, eyebrow arched in question.

“Hey! This trip is going well enough,” Harry protested.

“I suppose,” Draco said sceptically. “But I still say a heated pool would be a much better idea than swimming in that cold water out there.”

Draco continued to grumble and complain as they got cleaned up a bit and ready to go back out finally.

“Draco, you don’t need shoes,” Harry said. “It’s just grass, sand, and water.”

“But my feet will get dirty,” Draco complained. “And what if I step on something?”

Harry took a deep breath to fortify himself. “Angel,” Harry said, intentionally using his pet name for Draco. “It’s all right if your feet get dirty. I swear, it’s not going to kill you.”

The reminder of the name Harry had started calling Draco as a four-year-old seemed to help, and Draco sighed. “But, Harry, I still don’t like getting dirty,” he whinged.

“Draco, it’s summertime and we’re here just to be kids,” Harry said. “No responsibilities, no worries, no problems.”

Draco smirked. “No fans and no social events for the Saviour of the Wizarding World,” he added.

“Exactly,” Harry said with a slight shudder, causing Draco to chuckle. “We’ve been adults most of our lives. You’re already seventeen, I’ll be turning seventeen soon, and this is the first summer we’ve ever had to just be kids.”

“What if I don’t want to be a kid?” Draco pouted. “Already been there, did that last autumn.”

“Well, I didn’t,” Harry retorted. “I was busy being an adult with the responsibility of taking care of a child.”

“You enjoyed it though,” Draco protested.

“I did,” Harry admitted with a sigh. “I just want to be normal and not have to act like an adult for a little while. I love living with you, and even Severus,” he added with a slight grimace. “But it’s still not normal. The pressure has eased tremendously, but I’m already essentially acting in the capacity of an adult, running a household and dealing with finances and all that. Things parents are supposed to do.”

Draco snorted. “You don’t do a damn thing regarding our finances.”

Harry smiled slightly. “I know I’m lousy with the finances, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Draco said softly.

Harry sighed again and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Maybe I’m just making too big a deal out of this. It’s not like I’m ever going to be normal and, if I’m truly honest, I don’t even want to be. If I was normal, we wouldn’t be living together in our own house now, and I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

“I think you’ve got a weird idea of what normal is anyway,” Draco muttered. “Getting dirty and freezing your arse off doesn’t sound like normal to me.”

Harry shrugged. “Look, why don’t you just go take a shower in the motor home,” he suggested in defeat.

“Don’t be that way,” Draco snapped, glaring at Harry.

“I’m not being any way,” Harry said quietly. “I’m not angry with you,” he added.

“No, but you’re disappointed.”

“A little, but I’ll get over it,” Harry admitted. “If you don’t honestly want to do this, then I’m not going to force you. I still want to go swimming, though.”

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh and set his shoes aside. “I can still take a hot shower later, right?”

“Draco,” Harry began, but was unable to say anything more when Draco suddenly kissed him.

Draco pulled away after a minute and smirked at him. “Come on, loverboy. Let’s go be normal teenagers for a while, with no worries.”

Harry only blinked at him for a moment, feeling a little dazed by the kiss, and not quite comprehending Draco. Slowly a grin spread out over Harry’s features as he realized what Draco had said.

“You know that I love you, right?” Harry asked, his face lit up happily now.

“Yes, and you know I love you or I wouldn’t be agreeing to any of this,” Draco retorted, smiling wryly.

Harry kissed him quickly before finally moving to unzip their tent, tugging Draco down to the lake with him. Draco was stepping gingerly every inch of the way and mumbling under his breath about idiot boyfriends who wanted to pretend to be normal.

All of their friends were out further in the lake, where there was a large floating platform. Harry left Draco gingerly testing his feet in the cold water, wading out until he could dive in. Harry swam out and pulled himself up onto the platform, grinning at the others.

“It’s about time you got out here, mate,” Ron said dryly. “We’d about decided that you two weren’t going to join us.”

“I’m still not sure Draco’s joining us,” Blaise said with a grin. 

Harry turned to look, and sure enough, Draco was still standing on the shore, glaring down at the water. Harry began laughing heartily along with the others. 

“Poor Draco,” Pansy said, smirking. “He’s used to heated pools, not this cold water.”

“Actually, it’s not too bad,” Blaise said.

“I bet the cool water feels great,” George said.

“After the heat in your tent,” Fred finished with a wide grin.

Harry grinned. “Sure does.”

Hermione and Pansy were floating lazily on air mattresses on the other side of the platform. “Harry, I never expected you to turn into a sexaholic,” Hermione said dryly.

“You got a problem with that?” Harry asked, a mischievous smile lurking on his lips.

She snorted. “It’s only a real problem because none of the rest of us are getting any.”

“Hey!” Fred and George both exclaimed. 

“Speak for yourself,” Fred retorted.

“Just because we didn’t bring Angelina and Alicia with us,” George said.

“Doesn’t mean we’re not getting any,” Fred added.

“I still can’t believe they actually agreed to go out with you two,” Ron said, frowning at his brothers.

“Well, the rest of us still aren’t getting any,” Pansy said irritably. 

As everyone settled down again lazily, Harry wondered if he was the only one who noticed that she glanced at Ron as she said it. He looked between Ron and Pansy curiously. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen either one of them eyeing each other. It had been interesting to watch Blaise and Hermione tiptoeing around each other lately, too.

Vince and Greg caught Harry’s eye and grinned. Harry grinned back. So, he wasn’t the only one who was noticing the slow shift in dynamics.

Harry and Draco were also the only ones who knew that Vince and Greg were actually a couple. They just hadn’t been comfortable with bringing it out in the open before the end of the school year. Harry wondered when they were going to get around to at least telling the rest of their friends. They were still awfully quiet most of the time and tended to stick to themselves a lot. To each his own, was Harry’s opinion on the matter.

Harry sidled up between the two large Slytherins. “I think those two girls are looking awfully dry out there on those air mattresses,” he whispered.

“I think Ron would prefer to see Pansy wet,” Greg agreed.

“And Blaise would prefer to see Hermione wet,” Vince added.

All three of them grinned, as they watched Ron and Blaise attempting to be nonchalant as they stared at the two girls. They snickered as they saw both girls peeking beneath their lashes to eye the two boys sprawled out on the platform.

“Right in the middle,” Harry whispered conspiratorially. “On three.”

Vince and Greg nodded, grinning widely.

“1 . . . 2 . . . 3,” Harry whispered, and as he said the final number, all three of them took off running across the platform and cannon-balled into the water, right in between the two girls on the air mattresses and the two boys sprawled casually on the platform.

The two girls shrieked loudly as they were dumped unceremoniously into the lake. Ron and Blaise were shouting, cursing and spluttering on the platform. Harry came up, treading water and enjoying the chaos he’d helped create.

He laughed when Fred and George came barrelling into the water after Harry, Vince and Greg, shouting about being left out of the fun. Suddenly, Harry was dunked under the water, and he came up spluttering, spinning to see who had dunked him.

Harry came face to face with a smirking Draco. “Hey, you decided to join us after all,” Harry said happily.

“Can’t let you have all the fun out here,” Draco said, eyeing the two girls who were attempting to scramble back onto the air mattresses. 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I think Vince and Greg and I did a pretty good job there,” he said with satisfaction.

“Blaise and Ron seem to think you did a good job,” Draco drawled, tilting his chin towards the two boys who were ogling the girls’ backsides as they still struggled to right themselves.

“With all this water, it’s difficult to tell how much they’re actually drooling,” Harry said, laughing at his friends. “Do you think they’ll all get it figured out soon?”

“Let’s hope so,” Draco drawled. “Then maybe they’ll leave us alone.”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed, with a lot of feeling in that one word.


	7. Scavenger Hunt

The group had spent a couple more hours out on the lake, swimming, splashing, taunting, teasing and just generally having a good time. Even Draco had gotten involved and had enjoyed spending time in the water. 

Now, they were all sprawled back in the hammock chairs under the canopy with dry clothes and shoes on, much to Draco’s relief, preparing for their next little adventure. They still had a couple hours before dinner and this was something Hermione had planned for them to do.

“So, we’re going on a scavenger hunt, we have to find everything on this list, and we’re split into two teams, Gryffindors and Slytherins. That sum it up?” Harry asked Hermione, after reading the list over Draco’s shoulder.

“Yes, that about covers it,” Hermione said.

“Hey, this list has everything for –” Draco said, but was quickly interrupted.

“Shut up, Draco,” Hermione snapped at him.

Draco had been reading the list, but now he whipped his head up to stare incredulously at Hermione. “You mean, you know?”

“Of course, I know,” Hermione said irritably. “What do you think the reward is for this little scavenger hunt?”

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” Draco practically cackled with glee. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Hermione.”

“Yes, well, this seemed kind of like a special occasion,” she said, sounding a little flustered now. “I mean, we’re here together and all, kind of celebrating our last summer before we have to go out and be responsible adults.”

“But this?” Draco asked, waving the piece of parchment in the air.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s not really,” Draco admitted. “But coming from you . . .” he trailed off.

“I’m not always Miss Prim and Proper,” she declared haughtily.

“I guess not,” Draco admitted, grinning at her.

The others were following the conversation closely, with growing amazement. Draco and Hermione got along well enough these days, but not exactly like this. 

Harry was trying to figure out if he’d ever seen Draco grin at Hermione like that before. It indicated an easy friendship, and he was pretty sure they’d somehow just stepped across some hidden boundary line from general friendship into lifelong friends, regardless of Harry and Draco’s relationship. Unfortunately for Harry, he still had no idea what the hell they’d just bonded over.

“Are both lists the same?” Draco asked Hermione.

She shrugged. “Yes. It’s not much of a reward for just one team. It wouldn’t be any fun if only half of us got the reward.”

“We still have the Gryffindor/Slytherin title to shoot for, in terms of which house can gather all the items the fastest,” Draco drawled lazily.

Hermione nodded in agreement. “Which Gryffindor will win,” she declared with an easy grin.

“Gryffindor doesn’t stand a chance,” Draco sneered, although he winked at her.

“What the bloody hell are you two talking about?” Ron finally burst out.

“You’ll find out after we find everything on our list,” Hermione answered in a sing-song tone.

“Argh! I just want to know what you’re talking about!” Ron shouted.

“It doesn’t matter, Ron,” Harry said, trying to calm Ron down out of his frustration. “We’ll just have to find everything fast and then they’ll tell us.”

“Don’t you want to know?” 

“Sure, I do,” Harry shrugged. “But I trust both of them that it’s not something bad, so I’ll just wait until they’re ready to tell us. In the meantime, I’m going to have fun and not waste my time sulking about it.”

“Fine,” Ron said sulkily.

Harry shook his head ruefully. Ron would probably spend the entire time grumbling and nagging at Hermione. Everyone else seemed willing enough to go along, especially now that their curiosity had been spiked by Hermione and Draco’s conversation.

“Okay,” Hermione said. “One team can head off that side of camp,” she said, pointing. “And the other can head off on the other side. So no one thinks I’m being unfair, Draco, pick which direction you want your team to go in.”

Draco shrugged, indicating it really wouldn’t matter, but he nodded his head towards the left side of camp. “I guess we’ll head that way.”

“Well, then, let’s go!” Hermione announced. Almost everyone immediately started walking off towards their designated search areas, but Draco and Harry paused first for a quick snog. 

“Come on, Harry,” Ron whinged. “It’s not like you’re never going to see him again or something.”

Harry went to give Draco one last peck on the lips, but Draco snagged Harry around the waist and refused to let him go.

“Draco, let me go,” Harry said, laughing.

“No, I don’t have to,” Draco said with a pout. “You don’t have to listen to him.”

“It kind of goes against our game rules if I’m attached to you,” Harry said, still clearly amused.

“So,” Draco said petulantly, but his lips were twitching, belying his sudden pouting routine. He enjoyed taunting Ron far too much sometimes, Harry thought with amusement.

Draco wouldn’t let Harry go until he’d gotten a few more deep kisses. By the time he finally released Harry, though, both of them were more ready to go back to their tent than start on some scavenger hunt.

“Draco, you owe me one,” Harry said a little irritably, trying to will his body to calm down.

Draco grimaced. “Yeah, kind of took teasing Ron a little too far,” he admitted ruefully, shifting uncomfortably.

“Teasing Ron, my arse. You stopped teasing him and started teasing me several minutes ago,” Harry griped.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you later,” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips.

“You better,” Harry whispered back, before shoving Draco away from him. He laughed as Draco scowled at him. “Serves you right for teasing me. Now get out of here, so we can get done and get back here.”

“Fine,” Draco snapped, spinning on his heel and stalking off.

Harry shook his head in wry amusement, waiting for a few moments longer. Draco threw a smirk over his shoulder at him and Harry finally turned to catch up to his Gryffindor friends.

“So, what’s on that list again?” he asked when he caught up to them. Ron handed it to Harry.

~Wild Flowers  
~Pine cone  
~Berries  
~Blade of grass  
~Clover leaf  
~Moss  
~Seeds or seed pod  
~Smooth/shiny rock  
~Grains of sand  
~Fern  
~Y-shaped twig  
~Pine needles  
~Acorn or other nuts  
~Colourful rock  
~Fungus on a tree  
~Worms  
~Feather  
~Ladybug  
~Bird nest  
~Porcupine quills  
~Belladonna  
~Black beetles  
~Caterpillars  
~Daisy roots  
~Nettles  
~Knotgrass 

“We have to find all of these things?” Ron asked.

“Yes,” Hermione said, her eyes combing over the area, rather than looking at Ron.

“This doesn’t sound too hard,” Harry said.

“Well, get looking then,” Hermione said. “If we split up a little, we can cover more area faster.”

“Where are Fred and George?” Harry asked, looking around and not seeing them anywhere.

“Climbing trees,” Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

“Why?” Harry drawled the word out slowly, making it clear he thought it was a very weird thing for the twins to be doing.

“Said it was the best way to search for the bird nest, but I think they’re just having fun acting like monkeys.”

“They’re also supposed to get the tree fungus but, otherwise, I don’t think they’re going to be much help,” Hermione said, also rolling her eyes at the twins’ antics. “Harry, why don’t you find the little creatures we need?”

“Little creatures?” Harry asked sceptically.

“We need a ladybug, caterpillars, black beetles and worms,” she listed. “Better you to look for them than Ron. Wouldn’t want to risk him coming across any spiders,” she managed to say with a straight face.

Harry burst out laughing and Ron immediately started looking around him somewhat fearfully. Hermione couldn’t contain her laughter any longer as she watched Ron. “You really are going to have to get over that fear one of these days,” she said.

“This coming from the girl who never had to meet Aragog and his family,” Ron muttered.

“Come on, Ron,” she said, still giggling. “I think we can find the rest of this list pretty easily, except for maybe the porcupine quills.”

Harry started turning over rocks, searching for the black beetles, listening as Ron started bugging Hermione again about what they needed all these items for. He shook his head ruefully as he added some beetles to the container Hermione had handed him before she wandered off.

It was easy enough to find the other things he’d been assigned, and Harry had to laugh to himself as he found a couple spiders, as well. Once he’d found everything, he wandered a little deeper into the trees, keeping his eyes peeled for porcupine quills. He had to agree with Hermione that those weren’t going to be so easy to find. 

He was pretty sure Hermione had some kind of potion planned, especially since Draco seemed to recognize something from her list. It had to be the reason why porcupine quills were on the list of things to find. Everything else had been easy.

His attention was focused on the ground, but when he heard a suspicious noise he instantly went into fight mode. Even as he shouted and stumbled back from his sudden attackers, he drew his wand and was casting Stunning spells.

He watched wide-eyed as Fred and George fell to the ground.

“Harry? Harry! Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m over here and I’m fine,” Harry shouted back, starting to laugh.

Ron and Hermione came running and stumbling out of the trees towards him and stopped abruptly when they saw Fred and George lying on the ground, both knocked out cold.

“Er, Harry, what did you do to them?” Hermione asked.

“Personally, I think it’s a good look for them,” Ron said casually.

“I kind of Stunned them,” Harry admitted.

“Why?” Hermione asked. Like Harry earlier, she managed to draw that one word out, making it very clear that she thought he was very strange.

“Hey!” Harry protested. “I didn’t do it on purpose. I was just walking along, trying to find the stupid porcupine quills, and all of a sudden there was something attacking me. I shot stunners automatically.”

Ron was looking up. “I bet they heard you coming and were just waiting on that branch there until they could jump you when you walked underneath.”

“Serves them right that they got themselves stunned, then,” Hermione huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

“Think we should revive them or just leave them there until we’ve found everything?” Ron asked, kicking at Fred’s foot.

“We can’t just leave them like this,” Hermione protested.

“Why not?” Harry asked. “At least we’ll know where they are, and they can’t be jumping out at us, trying to scare us anymore.”

Hermione wavered. “Well, maybe we could leave them here for a few minutes while we search this immediate area.”

Ron let out a triumphant yell. “They’ve got the birds nest and the tree fungus, at least,” he said, finding the container Hermione had given them that seemed to have fallen a few feet away when Harry had stunned them. “They’ve got the feather, and actually, some porcupine quills, too.”

“Leave it to Fred and George to be able to find something slightly dangerous like that,” Hermione muttered.

“How are porcupine quills dangerous?” Ron asked, totally clueless.

“Porcupines use their quills as their defence,” Hermione said. “They’re sharp and dangerous. I wouldn’t be surprised if they ran across one and decided to wrestle it for its quills.”

Harry and Ron laughed, easily being able to picture Fred and George attempting to wrestle a porcupine and coax it out of its quills.

“Do you really think they did that?” Ron asked.

“Oh, of course not,” Hermione huffed. “They probably just got lucky and ran across some.”

“You are just too easy, Ron,” Harry gasped out through his laughter.

Ron turned sheepish and walked over to kick George in the foot. “Stupid brothers anyway,” he muttered.

“Oh! There’s a patch of knotgrass!” Hermione shouted out gleefully. “That’s the last thing we needed, since the twins already found the porcupine quills and the feather.” She quickly went to gather some, and Harry and Ron looked down at the twins.

“I suppose that means we have to revive them now,” Ron said petulantly, still sore from being gullible enough to believe Hermione. “The Slytherins have probably already won by now anyway.”

“Probably,” Harry agreed. “Unless Vince and Greg turned into pranksters trying to climb trees and scare their teammates.”

“Not bloody likely,” Ron pouted. “No, we’re the ones who got stuck with Fred and George.”

“Oh, come on, they’ve certainly made things interesting,” Harry said.

Ron suddenly grinned and looked back up at Harry. “Yeah, it is quite funny seeing them knocked out like this.”

Harry and Ron simply watched as Hermione came back over and revived Fred and George.

The twins slowly sat up, groaning and cradling the back of their heads.

“You weren’t supposed to Stun us,” Fred grumbled.

“It was supposed to be funny,” George agreed.

“It was quite funny seeing you two knocked out cold,” Ron disagreed, laughing at his brothers.

“Not the way the joke was supposed to go,” Fred grouched.

“Not at all,” George said.

They turned to each other. “You know, it’s our own fault,” Fred started.

“For trying to attack the saviour of the wizarding world,” George finished.

“Not our smartest move,” Fred agreed.

“No, it wasn’t,” Hermione snapped. “You should know better than trying to attack Harry.”

“His reflexes are a whole lot faster than yours,” Ron said gleefully.

Harry braced himself and held out his hands to offer them both a hand up. Fred and George heaved themselves off the ground, wincing a little as they did so. 

“Oh, let me see,” Hermione snapped. The twins obediently held still while Hermione looked over the back of their heads. 

“Hey! That hurts!” George cried out as Hermione prodded the back of his head.

“Yes, well, you’ve both got a couple of nasty goose eggs from hitting your heads when you fell, but you’ll live,” Hermione pronounced.

“Severus sent Draco and me with plenty of potions,” Harry said, taking pity on them. Hermione looked like she’d taken great pleasure at prodding the sore spots on their heads. “There’s healing potions and some pain relieving potions.”

The group slowly started making their way back towards camp. Harry and Ron were snickering at the wincing from Fred and George. Hermione was muttering the whole way about idiot boys, stupid pranks and not being good for anything.

“We won!” Blaise shouted triumphantly as soon as the Gryffindors came into sight. “The Slytherins found everything and were back here first!”

“Told you so,” Ron muttered darkly to Harry. Harry just laughed, watching as Hermione herded Fred and George towards the motor home, her expression fierce and the twins wincing the whole way.

Ron stalked over and threw himself into one of the hammock chairs as Harry went to curl up with Draco.

“Congratulations,” Harry said, giving Draco a kiss.

“Thanks,” Draco said, but he was looking puzzled. All the Slytherins were looking curiously from Ron’s pouting, to Harry’s cheerfulness, to the motor home where they’d watched Hermione shove Fred and George inside.

“What the fuck happened to you guys?” Draco asked.

“My brothers happened,” Ron muttered petulantly.

Harry laughed and explained everything.

“They tried to hurt you?” Draco said dangerously.

“Oh, give it up, Draco,” Ron snapped. “Harry already got them back.”

“Besides, they were only trying to scare me, not hurt me,” Harry added.

“Still,” Draco said.

“Just leave it, angel,” Harry said soothingly. “They lost it for us Gryffindors and I’m positive Hermione is laying into them already. You can just have your fun gloating about how much better Slytherins are.”

“Sure, encourage them to lord it over us,” Ron muttered.

“Well, we are better than you,” Blaise said cheerfully.

The group fell into a light-hearted banter, extolling the merits of Gryffindor and Slytherin house. It continued as Hermione, Fred and George joined them. Harry kept getting alternately yelled at and cheered when he’d forget and make positive comments about Slytherin, as well as Gryffindor. It was all in good fun, though, and eventually the conversation turned back to Hermione’s purpose for the list.

“Well, half the items on the list are actually ingredients for a potion,” Hermione admitted.

“What kind of potion?” Ron asked with a grimace.

“Whatever it is, Draco sure seemed excited about it,” Blaise said.

In fact, Draco was listening with a smug grin plastered on his face, simply waiting for Hermione to announce what it was.

“It’s kind of a recreational potion,” Hermione said.

“What’s a recreational potion?” Ron asked.

Fred and George were listening with new interest. “It means that it’s something just for fun,” George said.

“So what is it?” Fred asked eagerly.

“Veritas Temulenta,” Hermione finally admitted.

“What the bloody hell is that?” Ron asked.

“It’s a drunken truth potion,” Hermione said.

Everyone was staring at Hermione in various degrees of amazement. Not so much because of the potion itself, as the fact that Hermione was the one who had come up with the idea of brewing it. Everyone certainly understood Draco’s reaction from earlier now.

“The potion’s effects are similar to alcohol with a mild form of truth enhancer, but it isn’t long lasting,” Hermione explained. “Effects are simply intensified when mixed with actual alcohol.”

“Why didn’t you just bring some actual alcohol?” Blaise asked, somewhat disappointed.

“How was I supposed to get any real alcohol?” Hermione snapped.

Ron whirled on his brothers. “You two are old enough and could have gotten us some,” he accused. “How come you two didn’t bring any?”

They shrugged in unison. “We simply didn’t think of it.”

“Well, why didn’t you?” Draco demanded. “It could’ve made things more interesting out here.”

“Well, since we don’t have any, I thought this might be kind of fun,” Hermione interjected into the growing argument. “The effects don’t last as long or anything, but alcohol doesn’t have the truth enhancer to it either. I thought we could use it for a game of Truth or Dare or something.”

The group got excited about the idea and it was decided that the girls would brew it after dinner.

“Draco,” Harry said quietly.

“Hmmm,” Draco responded lazily.

“Can I talk to you in our tent?” Harry asked.


	8. Admissions

Draco looked at him curiously, but followed Harry to their tent.

“It’s almost time to eat, you two,” Blaise shouted after them. 

“Yeah, so I’ve only got a few minutes to ravish Draco in the peace and quiet of our tent. Trust me, it can be done,” Harry shot over his shoulder.

Laughter and cat calls from all the boys followed them into their tent.

“You didn’t bring me in here to ravish me,” Draco said. “We could have stayed out there for that.”

Harry smiled ruefully. “True. I actually brought you in here so I could finally explain what the deal was with Severus before we left.”

Draco looked at him with new interest. “Well, let’s hear it then,” he demanded.

Harry watched Draco warily as he explained how Severus was tired of catching them all over the house, and wanted to ensure that they stayed away from the house for a couple of days. He explained that Severus hadn’t been sure that Draco wouldn’t insist on coming back home sooner, once Draco realized how primitive the conditions would be.

“I think I’m doing quite well,” Draco retorted.

“You are,” Harry said happily. “But Severus provided me with a little insurance.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Harry grinned, happy that Draco hadn’t taken offense at Severus’ attitude. He went over to his bag and rummaged to the bottom, pulling out the two bottles of Firewhiskey and holding them up triumphantly.

Draco’s eyes widened, as his jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” he breathed, reaching for one of the bottles.

“Yep! Your godfather gave me two bottles of Firewhiskey so I could bribe you into staying if you decided to throw a tantrum and insist on going home early.”

Draco got a wicked grin. “I wonder if he realizes that this is simply going to encourage us to be more ‘affectionate’ at home, if he’s going to be offering bribes like this.”

“I think he was simply more interested in getting at least two days without stumbling upon us,” Harry said, grinning widely.

“I can’t believe he told my boyfriend to get me drunk,” Draco said, shaking his head in amazement.

“Me neither, and I told him so. He was pretty insistent on the fact that we weren’t allowed to come back home early, unless it was a life or death emergency.”

“Ooooh, combine this with Hermione’s potion and we won’t care where we are tonight,” Draco said gleefully.

“I think that was Severus’ point,” Harry said wryly.

“Yeah, whatever,” Draco said dismissively.

Harry turned serious. “Now, you do know that we’re not going to go home early when you’ve got a raging hangover in the morning, don’t you?”

Harry knew Severus had given him hangover potions, but Draco didn’t. If Draco was willing to stay, even with the threat of a hangover, then Harry felt he was safe.

“Of course not,” Draco scoffed.

“All right, then,” Harry said. “I just know that I’m the one being held responsible and I really don’t want to destroy Severus’ faith in me. It took me one hell of a long time to earn it in the first place.”

Draco really looked at Harry finally. “I know how important it is, and I’m not going to do anything to jeopardize that,” he said seriously. “I swear, I won’t throw a fit and insist on going home early.”

Harry shook his head ruefully. “I hope not. We’ve still got another full day left here.”

But Draco was grinning again. “Let’s put these away again for now, and surprise everyone with them later.”

Harry sighed and hoped for the best. It was often all he could do when it came to dealing with Draco. They tucked the Firewhiskey back into Harry’s bag and stepped out of their tent to find everyone already sitting at the table and beginning to eat.

“It’s about time you two showed back up,” Ron retorted.

“What were you doing?” Hermione asked, eyeing Draco’s gleeful expression and Harry’s somewhat resigned expression.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Draco sing-songed to Hermione.

Harry simply sighed again and sat down to eat, as the teasing shifted to Hermione for asking such a stupid question. Everyone thought they knew Harry and Draco had been up to some sexual activity or another, but Hermione continued to watch Harry curiously.

She got up and came over to get a drink from the cooler by Harry’s feet. “Problem, Harry?” she asked in concern.

Harry smiled at her. “No,” he whispered. “Just hoping I can keep Draco here the whole time.”

She looked at him in confusion after glancing at the still gleeful-looking Draco, who was bantering with Blaise. Harry just shook his head. “Honestly, it’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked quietly. “You look a little . . . resigned.”

“That sometimes comes as a part of being with Draco,” Harry said, laughing. “You simply go with the flow and hope for the best.”

She didn’t exactly look reassured, but she patted his shoulder before going back to her seat.

After dinner, the twins helped with clean up, the girls went to start brewing potions, and the other boys went to sit down under the other canopy to relax and do a whole lot of nothing for a while. With the exception of Harry.

“Remus?”

“What do you need, Harry?” Remus asked.

Harry pulled him aside and explained about Severus and the bottles of Firewhiskey, until Remus was staring at him incredulously.

“Severus did not do that,” Remus said, not exactly disbelieving Harry so much as disbelieving Severus’ behaviour.

Harry grinned. “You did ask how Severus was handling living with the two of us. Well, he’s not. He’s taken to bribing me with alcohol to keep his own godson from coming back home for a couple of days.”

Remus finally laughed a full, hearty laugh. “So, what exactly do you need from me?” 

“Well, for one, it would be helpful if you and Tonks could just turn a blind eye tonight,” Harry admitted, wincing a little since he wasn’t so sure how Remus would take to that idea.

“Harry, I dealt with your father and Sirius on many occasions. I fully understand and remember what it is like to be your age,” Remus said with a fond smile. “I have no problem with turning a blind eye. Like Severus, I trust your overall judgment, even if you are to be drinking.”

Harry looked at him curiously. “Why? Why would you still trust me?”

“Because, Harry, you simply will not allow any danger to come to your friends if you can in any way prevent it,” Remus said gently. “It is an innate part of your personality.” Then he smiled. “Although, I would not be one bit surprised by any pranks or sexual activity that is likely to occur out here tonight.”

Harry grinned at him, not the least embarrassed. He’d long ago gotten past most embarrassment, considering who he was with. “Draco and I are kind of hoping that the others will finally get things figured out so they’ll leave us alone. Considering the possibility of Truth or Dare tonight, we figure it’s highly possible. With any luck, there’ll be more people at least snogging tonight.”

Remus chuckled, holding his hands up. “I don’t need to hear any more.” Then he sobered again. “If you do need anything, though, you know not to hesitate and where to find me.”

“Of course, Remus,” Harry said, giving the man a quick hug.

“Didn’t you say you needed another favour?” Remus asked.

“Um, yeah,” Harry said, taking the pouch with the hangover potions out of his pocket and handing it to Remus. “Could you pass these out to anyone who might need them in the morning?”

Remus was chuckling again. “At least Severus thought far enough ahead to prevent Draco coming back with a hangover.”

“Definitely,” Harry said. “I’ve kept two of them. Hopefully I can head Draco off before he even gets up in the morning. He’s kind of looking forward to tonight, which doesn’t bode well for the morning,” he said with a slight grimace.

“There are times when I am amazed at the close relationship that you have with Draco, and then there are times when I wonder just how you manage to survive each other,” Remus said with a shake of his head.

Harry shrugged and gave Remus a slight smile. “We know each other well, and we just make it work for us, I guess.”

“I’m happy for you, Harry. However it is that you two make it work, you’re obviously both very happy. Now, go,” Remus said, shooing Harry back to his friends. “I think he’s starting to get a little unhappy,” he said, winking at Harry.

Harry grinned. “Thanks, Remus.”

Harry happily went back over to the others and sat down next to Draco. “Miss me?” he asked, giving Draco a quick kiss.

“What were you doing?” Draco asked.

Harry whispered what he’d talked to Remus about and Draco’s gleeful look was back. Harry shook his head and tuned in to the conversation around him.

“It wasn’t fair,” Ron huffed.

“And why wasn’t it?” Blaise asked, amusement lacing his tone. “Slytherin won fair and square. It’s not like we cheated this time or anything.”

“Because Harry won, no matter who actually won,” Ron said, pouting at the sight of Harry and Draco happily curled up together. “Why is it that Harry wins, even when Slytherin wins?”

Harry and Draco stared at Ron incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

“I hate to admit this,” Draco said. “But you’ve got a good point. I completely understand where you’re coming from with Harry always winning everything. I’ve always been a bit irritated with him for that,” he said ruefully, earning himself a kiss from Harry.

“See, Draco basically admits to being jealous and pulling all that crap over the years, and he gets a snog out of the deal,” Ron said in amazement. “Harry wins again!”

Harry broke away from Draco, laughing at Ron. “I do not win everything,” he protested in amusement.

“You do, too,” Ron said, back to pouting.

“You’re just jealous because I’ve got a good boyfriend,” Harry said haughtily.

Ron snorted. “Yeah, because I want a boyfriend like Draco Malfoy,” he said sarcastically.

“Watch it, Weasley,” Draco warned, lips twitching in amusement. “I don’t want you anyway.”

Ron shuddered, causing the others to break out into full laughter. “No, this would definitely not be an area where I’m jealous of Harry.”

“Well, why don’t you ask her out then?” Harry asked.

Ron blushed a bright red. “Ask out who?”

“Pansy,” Draco drawled.

Ron started spluttering and Blaise looked surprised. “They’re right? You like Pansy?” he asked curiously.

Draco smirked at Blaise. “Don’t you start teasing him.” 

“And why not?” Blaise asked warily.

“Because you still haven’t got the courage to ask Hermione out,” Harry practically sing-songed, enjoying it immensely as Blaise blushed as brightly as Ron.

All of the boys were either smirking or outright laughing at Blaise and Ron.

“You like Hermione?” Ron squeaked at Blaise.

“Well, you like Pansy,” Blaise retorted defensively.

“Oh, our dear little Ronniekins,” Fred sighed.

“Growing up so fast,” George agreed, clutching his hands over his chest.

“Shut up,” Ron snapped irritably.

Fred and George had made it back to the group after finishing the clean-up from dinner, but Hermione and Pansy were still in the motor home working on the potions.

“I always thought Ron would end up with Hermione,” Vince said quietly.

“Didn’t we all?” Draco drawled.

“Yeah, well, most of us thought _you_ would end up with Pansy,” Greg said to Draco.

All the boys were snickering as Draco’s face twisted into a grimace, even Harry. “I must admit, Draco, I thought the same thing for a long time,” Harry said with a smirk.

“No, now that’s just wrong,” Draco said, shuddering lightly.

“Hey! That’s the girl I want that you’re acting all nasty about,” Ron protested.

“I think that’s the point,” Fred said.

“She’s a girl,” George agreed.

“Oh,” Ron said, his sense of outrage and protectiveness deflating rapidly. “I suppose that does make a difference.”

“You only _suppose_ it makes a difference?” Harry asked incredulously. “You don’t think me and Pansy might be more than just a _little_ different?”

Harry yelped as Draco’s hand was suddenly down the front of his jeans. He didn’t have a clue as to how Draco had managed that so quickly, but his eyes glazed over as Draco fondled him. He decided at that moment that there was a reason to not always wear tight jeans, and was damned thankful he’d chosen to put on his loose pair earlier.

“I can verify that Harry is more than a little different from Pansy,” Draco said in a slightly scientific tone. It sounded like he was working on a potions experiment.

The others were laughing at the same time that they were looking a little incredulous that Draco actually had his hand down Harry’s pants in front of them. Harry might have cared at first, but he had already decided he didn’t mind much, particularly since the girls weren’t around. Much more of Draco’s experienced touch and he probably wouldn’t care if the girls or anyone else showed up.

“You’re sure now?” Blaise smirked, directing his question at Draco, but he was more watching Harry.

Draco’s hand slipped further down to lightly squeeze Harry’s balls, and Harry inhaled sharply.

“Draco,” Harry pleaded, not caring that he was pleading for more in front of his friends.

“Yes, I’m quite certain,” Draco said matter-of-factly.

“Oh no,” Ron protested, seemingly watching despite himself. “You are not going to get Harry off in front of me.”

“Shut up, Ron,” Harry hissed, as Draco gripped his cock and began to slowly stroke.

“You can’t be seriously doing this,” Ron said, goggle-eyed at what he was watching.

“I’m simply verifying that he’s different from Pansy,” Draco said innocently.

“And how would you know what Pansy’s like,” Ron asked, suddenly glaring at Draco.

“Hmmm, good point,” Draco said thoughtfully. “I don’t technically know what she’s like,” he admitted.

Ron looked relieved at Draco’s admission, but Draco continued.

“However, there was that time that she was dared to streak naked through the Slytherin common room,” he said, smirking at Ron now.

“Oh, Merlin! How could I have forgotten about that?” Blaise said, laughing at the memory.

“Are you serious?” Ron asked. He received nods from the Slytherins. “Wish I’d been there,” he said wistfully.

“Well, it didn’t do much for me,” Draco retorted.

Harry moaned lightly, not realizing that he was bringing everyone’s full attention back to him. He’d simply given himself over to Draco’s ministrations, not giving a damn who was watching anymore. His head was thrown back, eyes tightly closed, and his hands were clenched at his sides.

Draco gave up the banter and shifted slightly so that he could bring his lips to Harry’s exposed throat. He sucked lightly at the pulse point below Harry’s jaw, causing Harry to release an even deeper moan.

“Watching this is doing it for me, and technically we’re not even seeing any skin,” Vince said quietly, avidly watching Harry and Draco.

“I have to say that I agree,” George said.

“Didn’t know Harry was so hot,” Fred agreed, his eyes glued on the action going on in front of him.

Even Blaise and Ron were watching closely, not exactly surprised by this time when Draco’s other hand slipped into his own jeans to stroke himself, even as he continued to stroke Harry. It seemed like it would be a really awkward position, but Draco didn’t seem to mind, and Harry certainly didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Harry simply stretched his legs out, arching his hips slightly to make it easier for Draco.

Bringing up his hand that wasn’t trapped, Harry twined his fingers through Draco’s hair and tugged lightly until Draco brought his head up enough for Harry to crush his lips to Draco’s. It was an extremely heated kiss and, combined with the hand action, every boy watching shifted uncomfortably. Swallowing each other’s cries, Draco brought them both off, almost at the same time.

It seemed to be an automatic response on Harry’s part as he slipped his wand from his pocket and muttered a couple quick clean-up charms, even as Draco slipped his hands free from their jeans. They both kept their eyes closed, panting heavily, and their heads thrown back.

“Draco?” 

“Yes, Harry?”

“Did you just get me off in front of our friends?” Harry asked conversationally.

“Um, yes. Got myself off, too,” Draco answered.

“Thought so,” Harry said.

“I owed you one from earlier,” Draco said.

“Ah, yes, from when you were teasing me before the scavenger hunt,” Harry said, remembering now.

“Yes,” Draco said, confirming Harry’s statement.

“Are you two finished now?” Ron asked sarcastically, but he sounded more disappointed that he hadn’t gotten any action, rather than being irritated with Harry and Draco personally.

“Yeah, this isn’t quite fair to the rest of us,” Blaise said, his pout clear in his tone.

Harry and Draco finally opened their eyes and looked around at their friends, who were all glaring or scowling lightly at them. “I guess that’s another difference between Harry and Pansy,” Draco drawled. “Harry doesn’t need a dare to lose his inhibitions.”

The group broke out in laughter again, all agreeing that Draco made a very good point.


	9. Truth or Dare--Part One

“I can’t believe _Professor Snape_ actually gave you bottles of Firewhiskey, for the sole purpose of getting his godson drunk so he wouldn’t come home early,” Pansy said in amazement.

Harry shrugged, grinning widely. “It’s all the ‘affectionate displays’ that he’s getting tired of.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m grateful for it,” Blaise said, his grin as wide as Harry’s.

“Don’t tell me that you two, do what you just did, in front of him?” Ron asked, his face twisted as he tried to picture Harry and Draco getting each other off in front Snape.

“Um, not intentionally,” Harry said.

“But you do?” Hermione asked in amazement.

“It’s technically our house,” Draco declared haughtily. “And we’re simply making it our own.”

Harry couldn’t keep from laughing.

“Do I dare ask what ‘making it your own’ means?” Ron asked warily.

“I don’t think you want to know,” Harry answered.

“I do,” Blaise interjected eagerly.

“It means they’re having sex in every room,” Fred commented casually.

“On every possible surface,” George added knowingly.

“And you two know this because . . . ?” Hermione asked, looking like she already knew the answer, but wanted them to tell her otherwise.

“Been there, done that,” Fred and George answered in unison, wide grins on their faces.

“Oh, no way!” Ron said, his face twisted in disgust. “I’m never going to any of my friends’ houses ever again.”

Ron was seriously looking like he was going to be sick. Harry and Draco were exchanging knowing smirks with Fred and George. Vince and Greg were looking thoughtful. Hermione and Pansy were looking torn between curiosity and disgust. Blaise was simply looking excited.

“You just wait until you get your own place,” Harry said knowingly.

Draco snorted. “And get a girlfriend,” he added.

Ron glared at him. “Shut up, Draco,” he snapped, his eyes flicking automatically it seemed towards Pansy.

“Don’t we have a game to get to?” Blaise asked hurriedly. He didn’t want Draco starting in on Ron because he knew very well that he’d be next.

“Are we agreed that we’re going to play Truth or Dare?” Hermione asked.

They all nodded. “Considering the potion, it doesn’t make much sense to play anything else,” Draco drawled. 

Hermione shrugged. “It would keep us fairly truthful if we played ‘I Never’ or something, too.”

“What is the difference between this stuff and Veritaserum?” Ron asked with a frown.

“The potion will make you feel a little tipsy, like you’ve been drinking for a while, and it only enhances the truth,” Hermione explained. “It doesn’t force you to tell the truth, rather it kind of encourages it. The tipsy feeling simply means you’re less likely to fight the natural inclination of the potion pulling you to tell the truth.”

Draco snorted in amusement. “To fuck with enhancing the truth,” he said. “It enhances the effects of alcohol. You’re more willing to tell the truth and you’re more willing to lose your inhibitions. You simply don’t care because you’re feeling so good. Although, you _can_ fight it,” he admitted.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Ron said warily.

“Me either,” Blaise said nervously.

Hermione and Pansy were looking at the potion they’d brewed with a new wariness as well. “It sounds a whole lot different when Draco puts it that way,” Pansy said.

“It didn’t sound quite so dangerous before,” Hermione said weakly.

“It’s definitely not a potion to take around people you don’t trust,” Draco said in agreement, but it was clear he was finding this highly amusing. “There was a reason that I was a little surprised that you thought to brew this potion,” he said to Hermione.

“Oh, come on, guys,” Harry said encouragingly. “We’re all friends here. Draco and I have probably had more secrets than anyone and we’re willing. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to lose all self-control. You’re still going to be yourselves.”

“This coming from the brave Gryffindor,” Blaise muttered.

“I’ve just decided I was put in the wrong house,” Ron muttered to Blaise.

Fred and George were sitting back, casually watching the proceedings with amusement, knowing very well that Harry and Draco would persuade the others. Vince and Greg had exchanged a questioning glance, given a shrug and were simply waiting for the others to give in.

“Oh, for . . . !” Draco exclaimed. “I didn’t know I was friends with a bunch of cowards.”

“Do we really even need to point out that anything that’s said or done will be kept between us?” Harry asked quietly, knowing exactly how to get to them all. “I thought you guys knew that none of us are about to tell anything to anyone outside of our group.”

“What about Fred and George?” Ron demanded. “They’re not actually a part of our group and they’ve been using things against me since I was _born_.”

“We’re jokesters.”

“Not stupid,” Fred and George retorted, both of them glancing towards Harry and Draco.

The rest of the group looked curiously between Fred and George and Harry and Draco.

Draco decided to answer the unspoken question. “I wasn’t about to let a couple of jokester Weasleys along on this trip without first ensuring that they wouldn’t be pranking me and my friends,” he drawled. “They are also under oath that anything from this trip cannot be used against any of us.”

“They tried to prank Harry earlier,” Ron said slowly, his brow furrowed as he thought about that.

“I’m the only one they’ve tried doing anything to, it wasn’t exactly a prank, and I think they’ve already learned their lesson from that,” Harry smirked, watching the twins unconsciously rubbing the back of their heads.

“They haven’t pranked anyone, otherwise, have they?” Hermione asked in bemusement.

“Let’s just say Draco is highly persuasive,” George said dryly.

“We won’t be using anything from this trip against anyone,” Fred agreed.

“Wow, who knew Draco would come in so handy?” Ron said, clearly impressed.

“So, now can we get on with things?” Draco asked with a smug grin.

Several of them swallowed nervously, but they were all in agreement again.

Twenty minutes later, a sip of the potion drank by everyone, and no one was nervous anymore. Harry and Draco quickly passed a shot of Firewhiskey to everyone, helping to ensure that the nervousness didn’t return in twenty or thirty minutes when the effects of the potion wore off.

It was a much more relaxed group now gathered around a blazing campfire. Logs had been levitated off to the side and it was comfortable hammock chairs for all of them. The fire let off a fair amount of light by itself, but they also had a few lanterns set up on logs around the perimeter, effectively casting them into a cosy circle within the darkness of the night.

“You start, Hermione,” Harry said. “This was pretty much your idea.”

“Oh,” she said, blinking at Harry for a moment. “Um, well, Harry, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Harry said, not sure if he really wanted to get into dares just yet, and not having any problem at all with truth.

“What’s the most compromising and embarrassing, er, position, Snape has caught you and Draco in?” Hermione asked.

“This is what you want to know?” Harry asked incredulously. He was already feeling the easy pull of the potion, wanting to tell them the truth. There was a large part of him, though, that didn’t want say anything.

“Well, I already know pretty much everything important about you,” she said with a shrug.

“I’m not sure this is a fair truth since it implicates me, too,” Draco pouted.

“Whatever happened to the ‘we’ll just have to stick together’ attitude?” Ron asked, grinning widely.

“Whatever it is, it must be good, because I don’t remember the last time I saw these two blush like this,” Blaise said gleefully.

“Answer the question, Harry,” Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry glared at her, to no avail. He sighed. “Er, Draco and I thought it would be interesting to have sex on the stairs,” he admitted sheepishly.

“And . . . ,” Blaise said leadingly.

Draco and Harry both glared at him. “And nothing,” Draco snapped.

“I know there’s got to be more to it,” Blaise said knowingly. “You two having sex on the stairs isn’t nearly embarrassing enough to warrant the blushes you two are sporting.”

“Oh, fine,” Harry said, giving in to Blaise and the potion. “Things kind of got out of hand and we tumbled down the stairs. The noise brought Severus up from the lab and he found us at the bottom of the stairs, naked and bruised up from the fall.”

“And very unsatisfied,” Draco muttered, the potion seeming to encourage him to tell the whole truth, too.

The group broke out into hysterical laughter as Harry and Draco glared at them all. “It’s not that funny,” Draco said waspishly.

“Yes, it is,” Blaise gasped out. 

“Blaise, truth or dare,” Harry said, suddenly smirking wickedly at Blaise.

Blaise’s laughter abruptly died off and he gulped nervously. “Dare,” he said, wincing a little. There was no way that he was going to say truth.

“I dare you to strip down, right here,” Harry said pointedly. “And swim out to the platform and back.”

“Good one,” Draco said. “That might help cool him off.”

“Harry,” Blaise whinged. “It’s too cold.”

Harry cocked his head, thinking about it for a moment, the others waiting with bated breath to see what he would decide. “That’s true. I don’t want you to actually freeze to death or anything. Anyone feel like running to the motor home and snagging the extra blankets we brought?”

“I will,” Hermione volunteered, jumping up immediately and swaying just a touch before she got her bearings and ran for the motor home.

“I think she wants to see Blaise follow through with your dare,” Draco whispered to Harry.

“Yes, but she doesn’t want him to suffer from being cold afterwards,” Harry whispered back.

They were both sniggering at Blaise’s defeated look, as they waited for Hermione to return.

“Think you got enough blankets?” Draco asked Hermione when she got back, eyebrow raised curiously.

“Harry said to get the extra blankets,” she huffed. “We’ve barely started and who knows who else might appreciate a blanket before we’re done.”

“Good thinking,” Draco admitted.

“All right, Blaise,” Harry said, eyes gleaming with mischief. “You know what you have to do. Hermione will have a blanket waiting, and I’ll even have another glass of Firewhiskey waiting for you,” he said, sweetening the deal a little more.

Blushing furiously, Blaise hurriedly stripped out of his clothes, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. Harry appreciated Blaise’s lean form, but was more interested in watching Hermione’s reaction. The girl was practically drooling as she watched Blaise strip down.

They were all laughing as Blaise ran down the beach and hesitated only a moment before plunging into the water. He was soon back, shivering and dripping water everywhere. By that time, no one was surprised when Hermione cast a drying spell on him before handing him one of the thick, warm blankets.

“Are you all right?” she asked in concern.

“I-I’m f-fine,” he said, teeth chattering.

Harry and Draco burst out laughing again, most of the others joining in. Only Blaise and Hermione were glaring at them. Blaise didn’t bother with his clothes, simply sitting down with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He’d simply be inviting more embarrassment if he dropped the blanket to put his clothes back on again. Besides, he really wanted to warm up first.

“R-Ron, t-truth or d-dare?” Blaise asked, teeth still chattering. Hermione cast a warming charm on Blaise, causing him to relax suddenly and his teeth to stop chattering. “Thanks,” he said, smiling warmly at her. The interaction between Blaise and Hermione was a little overshadowed by Ron’s sudden panic.

“Wait! Why are you asking me?” Ron protested, eyes wild. “Don’t you want to pick Draco next?”

“Fuck no!” Blaise exclaimed. “I’m already on their bad side enough. Obviously.”

Harry grinned, but passed Blaise a double shot of Firewhiskey. “No hard feelings, all right?”

Blaise smiled ruefully, accepting the glass. “No hard feelings, but I’m still not picking Draco.” Draco smirked in smug satisfaction as Blaise quickly knocked back the Firewhiskey. Blaise was spluttering and eyes watering afterwards, but looking satisfied himself now.

“So, Ron, truth or dare?” he asked again.

Ron winced, just like Blaise had earlier. “Dare,” he said resignedly.

“Same deal as me, then,” Blaise said with a grin. “Seems fair, if we’re in the same boat.”

“You’re as cruel as Harry,” Ron muttered, standing up regardless.

“I’m in Slytherin,” Blaise said. “I’m supposed to be cruel.”

“Is that Harry’s excuse, too?” Ron asked, glaring at Harry, who had started this.

“Works for me,” Harry said with a shrug, grinning expectantly at Ron. “I don’t have a problem being associated with Slytherin.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ron muttered.

Taking a deep breath, he followed through like Blaise had, stripping down quickly. The only real difference was that Pansy was now the one watching appreciatively and getting a blanket ready for Ron. And that Pansy was a little slower with casting the drying charm and handing the blanket to him. She was still eyeing him appreciatively and Ron blushed an even brighter red, if that was possible. 

“Thanks,” Ron muttered after he sat down, wrapped tightly in his blanket, able to speak because she’d cast the warming charm on him much quicker than she’d handed him the blanket.

“You’re very welcome,” she said, as she pulled her hammock chair close to Ron’s, before gazing at him expectantly.

The rest of the group remained quiet, most of them wanting to at least snicker at the interesting dynamics unfolding before them. They didn’t dare make a sound, all of them hoping Ron and Pansy would actually hook up. Then they could tease them.

Obviously Pansy had things figured out better than Hermione did. Harry found it curious that Hermione was supposed to be the smart one, and the brave Gryffindor, yet Pansy was the one who was actively doing something, finally, to get the guy she wanted.

Harry wondered if it had something to do with Pansy being slightly more . . . sexually experienced he decided was a polite way of putting it. She hadn’t ever been with Draco like so many people thought, but it was a nice cover for her. At least that’s what Draco had told him. She’d changed her ways this last year, though. Harry was pretty sure Pansy and Ron would do well together. She was a little more worldly, he tended to be clueless, and hopefully they could balance each other out.

Harry dropped his head to Draco’s shoulder in frustration when clueless, embarrassed Ron called on Fred. Pansy looked extremely disappointed. There were a lot of exchanged looks of frustration at Ron’s cluelessness, but Fred was grinning almost maniacally. 

“Dare,” Fred chose easily.

“Er,” Ron said, obviously floundering for some kind of dare that would actually seem like a real dare to his brother.

“I could take a dip in the lake, like you,” Fred suggested conversationally. “Or I could strip naked and do the limbo.” Ron’s face distorted into an awful grimace as that mental picture filled his mind. “I could do a panty raid on the motor home and fetch a pair of Tonks’ knickers.”

Ron cut him off. “That’ll work well enough.”

Fred shrugged, and got up to go complete his dare. “No problem.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, because she’ll likely just hand you over a pair, if you ask her nicely.”

“Are you serious?!” Ron exclaimed.

“I’m pretty sure Harry’s right,” Fred answered with a grin as he loped off to the motor home.

“Clueless,” George coughed.

Harry and the others snickered at Ron. They’d all caught George’s comment, except for Ron himself. Ron was now staring around at them all, trying to figure out exactly what was so funny now.

Fred was back within a couple minutes, swinging a pair of bright pink knickers around on his finger, grinning smugly. “Would you like them, little bro?” Fred asked Ron.

“No,” Ron scowled.

“Fine, then,” Fred said as he pocketed them. “Pansy, truth or dare?” 

When Ron glanced at Pansy a little worriedly, Fred was mouthing the word “dare” at her. Her eyes widened momentarily, but then she evidently decided to go along with whatever Fred had planned. “Dare,” she said decisively.

Fred’s maniacal grin was back. “I dare you to streak naked through camp. A couple times around the fire should do it.”

“Draco!” Pansy screeched. “How was I supposed to know that you’ve been telling tales?”

Draco arched a brow at her calmly. “Who cares, if it allows you to get naked?” 

She frowned, glancing from Draco, to Fred, to Ron and then back to Fred again, who was still grinning maniacally. She got up and walked over to whisper in Fred’s ear. He nodded vigorously and she grinned. 

Ron was glowering at the pair, not looking at all happy with their whispering. His expression changed dramatically, however, as Pansy started shimmying quickly out of her clothing. She tossed them into a pile beside her chair before streaking around the fire a couple of times. Ron was goggle-eyed watching her run. 

Fred stood and gallantly offered her one of the blankets. She swirled it around herself sarong style before sitting back down next to Ron. She was blushing a bright red, but appeared proud of herself, nonetheless. 

The group waited expectantly. They’d seen Fred whispering to George while Ron was busy watching Pansy.

“So, George,” Pansy said as casually as she could, sounding a little breathless. Whether it was from her little expedition around the campfire, or it was because she was sitting naked next to Ron except for a couple of blankets, no one was sure. Harry thought she might just be breathless with anticipation, since her and the twins seemed to have worked something out. They’d obviously helped her get Ron’s undivided attention already.

“Yes, Pansy?” George asked innocently.

“Truth or Dare?” she asked.

“Truth,” George said, a maniacal grin to match his brother’s gracing his features.

“Maybe we should all take another round of potion, since we’re up to a truth question again,” Fred suggested.

“Oh, certainly,” Pansy said agreeably.

Harry was highly glad that Draco elected to take charge of distributing another round. His Malfoy mask was coming in handy, because Harry was personally having a hell of a time trying to keep a straight face. Draco, on the other hand, was extremely nonchalant as he offered a sip to everyone.

“There, he should be ready to answer truthfully now,” Draco told Pansy, managing to keep a straight face, considering that everyone but Ron knew that Draco was referring to Ron and not George.

“Thank you, Draco,” Pansy said graciously. He nodded to her as he took his seat again. “Who does your brother fancy?” Pansy asked George.

Ron whipped his head around to stare horrified at his brothers, suddenly realizing that something was wrong—or right, if he could only get a clue.

“Which brother in particular?” George asked. “I do happen to have five of them.”

“Well, what about Ron here?” Pansy asked innocently, deliberately keeping her gaze averted from Ron.

Ron could only stare as his brother answered.

“Why, he fancies you, of course,” George said to Pansy, grinning at her.

Ron dropped his head into his hands, groaning in mortification, his ears burning a brilliant red that everyone could see.

“Is this true, Ron?” Pansy asked, sugar sweet, slowly turning her body to face him.

“Yes,” Ron mumbled into his hands.

“Then why won’t you ask me out?” she demanded, dropping the sugar sweetness. Again, Ron whipped his head up, but this time it was to stare at Pansy, rather than his brother.

“Erm,” Ron said stupidly.

“For Merlin’s sake, Ron!” Fred finally exclaimed. “Would you just hurry up and kiss her already?!”

Ron appeared to be frozen in place, though. So, Pansy took matters into her own hands and brought her hands up to Ron’s face, holding him in place as she kissed him soundly. It was kind of fascinating to watch Ron thaw from his frozen position, the two of them slowly melting together.

George eyed Blaise and Hermione and looked at Vince questioningly. Vince smirked and nodded in return. Blaise and Hermione were watching Ron and Pansy somewhat jealously, while Ron and Pansy were snogging as if their lives depended on it.


	10. Truth or Dare--Part Two

Harry and Draco were sitting back, happily enjoying the show being put on by all their friends. The latest dose of potion was in them at the moment, along with at least a couple shots of Firewhiskey, and they were feeling quite good. They saw George conspiring with Vince and prepared themselves to enjoy Act II of this little romantic drama.

“So, Vince,” George said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Vince said, still smirking at George.

“So,” George said slowly, now that he had almost everyone’s attention again, Blaise and Hermione’s in particular. “Who do Blaise and Hermione fancy?”

Blaise and Hermione’s eyes widened, and both flashed panicked looks at Vince, silently pleading with him not to answer. 

Vince ignored their pleading and answered anyway. “They fancy each other,” he said, turning his smirk on them.

If possible, their eyes widened further as they turned to face each other. Blaise flicked his gaze towards Ron and Pansy, who had stopped snogging and were now staring along with everyone else, waiting expectantly.

Blaise suddenly stood up and attempted to wrap the blanket around himself and regain a little dignity. “I’m not going to be as clueless as Ron,” he said determinedly as he marched over to Hermione. His words gave him a little more dignity than his appearance did, and Hermione giggled as he approached.

Fred and George did a quick chair shuffle, placing an empty chair next to Hermione with a flourish. Blaise sat down, blushing furiously, but grinning all the same. “Hermione, will you go out with me?” he asked, somewhat formally.

“Yes,” Hermione answered, giggling at the incongruence of being asked out while Blaise was wearing only a blanket.

“Do I have to tell you to snog her, too?” Fred asked innocently.

“Nope!” Blaise said, before leaning forward to kiss Hermione softly. It was a sweet, tender kiss and they broke apart, blinking first at each other and then the rest of the group.

“Well, that was fun!” Fred declared.

“Didn’t know we were such matchmakers,” George said, grinning widely at the two, slightly embarrassed, couples. 

“I think a toast should be in order,” Fred pronounced.

“Not yet,” Harry interjected and the majority looked at him curiously.

“I think it’s time,” Draco drawled in agreement, smirking over at Vince and Greg.

“Truth or dare?” Vince asked Greg.

Greg grinned at him. “I’ll take both.”

There was some noise of confusion, but Harry just shushed them all, watching his friends with a warm smile gracing his features.

Vince was grinning back at Greg. “Who is your boyfriend? And I dare you to kiss him and prove it to everyone.”

“You are,” Greg answered, before leaning over to give Vince a kiss. They were clearly familiar with each other, and everyone else, besides Harry and Draco, was staring at them slack-jawed.

Harry and Draco calmly began pouring shots of Firewhiskey for everyone, as they all began speaking at once.

“When did this happen?” Ron asked.

“How come we didn’t know?” Blaise asked.

“Harry and Draco don’t seem too surprised,” Pansy said.

“I never even guessed,” Hermione said.

“Didn’t see that coming at all,” Fred commented.

“Seems to me congratulations are in order,” George said.

Harry started passing the shots around to the others, until everyone had one. “A toast to new,” he glanced towards Ron and Pansy, as well as Blaise and Hermione. “And old relationships,” he added, glancing towards Vince and Greg with a smirk.

“Here, here,” Fred and George declared enthusiastically as they all drank, the girls sipping, as the boys tossed the shots back in one go. There were a few grimaces, but they all looked quite satisfied with themselves.

The game was forgotten for a while with all the excitement of the new couples. There was a lot of whispering between the partners of the two newest couples, and a lot more kissing, along with a few wandering hands.

Greg and Vince had to tell their story at everyone’s insistence. They’d been together since the end of fifth year, but only in secret. Then again, it wasn’t hard to keep it secret because they were together all the time in public, yet no one questioned them, since they’d _always_ been together in public. Draco had known since they first got together and they’d confided in Harry the previous autumn, after Harry had let it slip that he was in love with Draco. They’d felt that they could trust Harry with their secret and had hoped to be able to reassure Harry that he would have a chance with Draco.

Otherwise, they simply hadn’t felt it was anyone’s business, generally keeping to themselves. “Besides,” Greg added. “We see how you go after Draco and Harry all the time. We didn’t see much point in bringing that teasing down upon our heads,” he said dryly.

“We wouldn’t have,” Pansy protested.

“Well, we would have,” Blaise admitted sheepishly. “But not nearly as bad as we tease Harry and Draco.”

“Something about being Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,” George began.

“Most well-known wizards of the Wizarding world,” Fred agreed knowingly.

“Being all sweet and loving,” George said, fluttering his lashes.

“Inspires more taunting,” Fred finished.

Hermione snorted. “That and their exhibitionist tendencies.”

Everyone was laughing, once again the teasing focused on Harry and Draco.

“How is it that there are three new couples, and we’re still the ones being teased?” Harry asked Draco.

“Don’t know,” Draco drawled. “And we’ve been quite well-behaved this evening.”

All the boys stared at Draco incredulously for that comment. “Draco, you got both you and Harry off in front of us earlier,” Blaise said in amusement.

“What?!” Hermione and Pansy both screeched, not having known this fact until now.

“They’re quite inspiring,” Blaise said suggestively to Hermione.

“We could arrange another showing,” Fred suggested eagerly.

Harry and Draco raised eyebrows at Fred’s suggestion. “Just how do you think you could arrange another showing and why would you want to?” Draco asked, more curious than angry or embarrassed. He’d had enough Firewhiskey and potion in him to be quite taken with the idea of getting off again, even in front of their friends.

Even Harry was looking curious. He’d let Draco get him off when he was sober. He wasn’t feeling one bit inhibited now.

“You have still not been dared, dear Draco,” George said, leering at him.

“And it’s quite erotic watching the two of you,” Fred added.

Harry blinked around at the group and realized all of the boys, even Ron, were nodding in agreement with the twins. 

“I want to know why us girls missed out,” Pansy pouted.

“Agreed,” Hermione said, pouting along with Pansy.

Harry stared at them incredulously. “You two want to watch me and Draco getting off?”

“I think you are all pissed,” Draco declared. “But that’s all right, because I’m well on my way to being pissed as well.”

Harry giggled. “Shhh, we weren’t going to tell them we’ve been sneaking from the bottle all this time.”

“I hadn’t told them.” Draco glared at Harry. “But once again, you’ve just confessed for the both of us.”

“Ooops,” Harry said. “Forgive me?” he asked, fluttering his lashes prettily at Draco. George had been mocking them earlier when he’d fluttered his lashes, as he said how sweet and loving they were. Harry was simply trying the method out to see if it would work to his advantage.

“Don’t do that,” Draco protested.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, still fluttering his lashes and pleading with Draco.

Draco brushed his lips across Harry’s mouth, causing those fluttering eyelashes to close. “Mmmmm,” Harry moaned as the kiss deepened.

“Hey, wasn’t Draco supposed to actually get a dare?” Ron asked.

“Well, we had one for him, but I have the feeling he can probably do well enough on his own,” Fred admitted.

“What was the dare?” Draco asked, tilting his head back as Harry nuzzled his neck.

“We were simply going to dare you to take off all Harry’s clothes, using only your mouth, and then let you take it from there,” George said.

“No!” Draco growled, startling everyone but Harry, who started giggling again.

“Why not?” Blaise asked in puzzlement, not believing Draco would really have a problem with that, especially as tipsy as he was now.

“Why not?!” Draco repeated loudly. “I’ll tell you why not! Do you have any idea how hard it is to actually do that?”

“You’ve tried it?” Ron asked in amazement.

“Yes, I’ve bloody well tried it,” Draco snapped. “But it doesn’t work nearly as well as it sounds.”

“He’s really fast at undoing all the buttons using only his mouth, though,” Harry piped up helpfully.

“Oh my,” Hermione breathed. “You two do have an interesting sex life, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Draco said smugly. “He’s Harry Potter and I’m Draco Malfoy. What else could you possibly expect?”

“Yeah, we’ve even –” That was as far as Harry got before Draco slammed a hand across his mouth.

“I think you’ve confessed enough already,” Draco said, smirking at Harry.

Harry licked his hand, smirking when Draco inhaled sharply. Draco narrowed his eyes, his look turning predatory. He blindly reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey, bringing it to his lips and taking a hefty swig, before handing it to Harry, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s the entire time. Harry took his own hefty swig, straight from the bottle.

“Hermione, give me one of those blankets,” Draco ordered.

“No!” Blaise protested.

“Just give it here,” Draco demanded forcefully.

Hermione passed one of the blankets around to him. Draco casually flicked it open and spread it out on the ground between the campfire and where they were sitting.

“Oooh, I love it when you take charge,” Harry said, again giggling a little.

“You sound like a bloody girl, mate,” Ron declared, laughing at his friend.

Harry frowned. “I’m not a girl,” he said, pouting at Ron.

“He wants proof you’re not a girl, then we’ll give it to him,” Draco declared, snagging the bottle, taking another swig and once again handing it back to Harry, who automatically tipped the bottle to his lips.

“Draco, are you quite sure we should be doing this?” Harry asked, brow furrowed. It was one thing to be getting off in front of their friends while still fully clothed. This seemed to be leading to a completely different level.

Instead of answering verbally, Draco took the bottle from him, set it on the ground, and then forcefully tumbled Harry to the blanket with him. Harry had barely even registered what had happened before Draco was straddling his hips and kissing him passionately.

Harry gave up on trying to think rationally in that instant, his legs parting and his hands cupping Draco’s arse, forcing them into closer contact. They groaned at the contact, grinding at each other for a few moments, until Draco abruptly pulled back.

“Draco,” Harry whinged in protest.

Draco tugged at the hem of Harry’s hoodie, and Harry quickly took the hint, sitting up enough for Draco to pull it off him. Harry fell back again, moaning as Draco’s mouth attached itself to his throat, sucking at known sensitive spots before kissing them and moving on.

“Now watch,” Draco commanded, much to Harry’s confusion. He opened his eyes and realized Draco hadn’t been talking to him. Draco was bringing his attention back to Harry after glancing at Fred and George. 

Harry blinked a little dazedly as Draco swiftly went through all of his shirt buttons, using only his mouth, then just as deftly undid the button and zip on Harry’s jeans. It had only taken a few seconds at most and Harry moaned in disappointment as Draco’s mouth left his cock as fast as it had arrived. There had been a mere brush of lips through the fabric of Harry’s boxers and Draco’s warm breath further heating him.

Draco was kneeling on hands and knees above Harry and he nudged Harry’s shirt aside with his nose, before latching his mouth around one of Harry’s nipples and sucking.

“Oh! Draco!” Harry cried out, suddenly clutching at Draco’s head. Draco shifted his weight so he could bring one hand to twist and tease the other nipple. Draco switched, laving his tongue over the opposite nipple as he tweaked the nipple already wet from his attentions. 

Harry grabbed the sides of Draco’s pullover and tried unsuccessfully to pull it off, desperately wanting to feel Draco’s skin against his own. Draco shifted again, kissing Harry hard before pulling back, and the two of them started frantically tearing off clothes. It wasn’t long before they were completely naked, Draco once again lying on top of Harry, kissing passionately, hands roaming, and their pace, ironically, a little slower now that they were skin on skin.

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” Pansy breathed. Harry vaguely registered her voice. Draco must have, too, because he broke the kiss and looked up for a moment, smirking at their friends. Harry’s head was swimming with the alcohol, the potion, and the heady sensations that were always produced when he was with Draco like this.

He twisted his head to look at his friends. He was pretty sure Pansy and Ron were under one blanket instead of two now. Twisting a little further, he could see Hermione and Blaise and they were both under Blaise’s one blanket. Harry blinked blearily, certain he saw Hermione’s bra now hooked over the back of the chair.

Twisting the other way, Harry saw that Greg and Vince had snagged one of the blankets at some point. Draco was already back to laving attention on Harry’s exposed throat, as Harry twisted his head a little further to realize Fred and George hadn’t bothered with blankets like the couples had. They were reclined further in their chairs, legs splayed out in front of them, trousers opened enough for them to stroke their cocks.

Harry’s eyes widened as he watched Fred and George wank to the sight of him and Draco. “Draco?” Harry squeaked.

“Hmmm?” came Draco’s response, sucking lightly at Harry’s collarbone.

“Everybody’s getting off on watching us,” Harry breathed.

Draco lifted his head momentarily and glanced around the group. His eyes, like Harry’s, lingered on the sight of Fred and George. “Let them watch,” Draco whispered, dipping his head again, and flicking his tongue across Harry’s lips.

Harry moaned lightly, his eyes automatically fluttering shut, as his mouth automatically opened. Flicking his tongue out to meet Draco’s, it became an extremely erotic, open-mouthed kiss. Tongues danced around each other for long moments, until Draco plunged his tongue inside Harry’s mouth and plundered its depths. Harry sucked hard on the invading tongue, as he arched his hips upwards. 

Unable to get enough air in through their noses, they parted, breathing ragged as they sucked in great gulps of the night air, tainted with the scent of the campfire. Draco brought his lips to Harry’s ear, swirling his tongue inside before whispering. “I want you to fuck me, Harry.”

Harry groaned deeply, his hips pushing up into Draco even as his hands, currently kneading Draco’s arse, pushed down. “I fucked you last time,” Harry panted.

Draco chuckled lightly, the sound so close to his ear causing Harry to shudder. “You’re supposed to be proving you’re not a girl.”

Harry stilled. “Huh?” He’d forgotten about Ron in his sensual and alcoholic haze.

Draco lifted his head to gaze down into emerald eyes, clouded now with confusion, and smiled slightly. “You’re supposed to be proving you’re not a girl, so I want you to fuck me,” Draco drawled, his voice laced heavily with desire.

A sense of clarity momentarily struck Harry, and he twisted his head to look at Ron. Ron and Pansy were gazing at them somewhat dazedly, avidly watching, even as their hands roamed under the blanket. Harry twisted back to gaze up into silver eyes. “I don’t really give a fuck what Ron thinks,” Harry growled. “But if you want me to fuck you, then that’s what you’ll get. You obviously still have far two many sensibilities about you, and I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll have trouble remembering your own name.”

Draco’s eyes widened marginally. “I think I’m going to have to get you pissed more often,” he breathed.

Harry suddenly twisted his whole body, rolling them both until he was the one on top. Harry worshipped Draco’s body with lips, teeth, tongue and hands—nipping at bits of skin, running broad stripes across hard muscles and laving attention with his tongue, even as his hands smoothed over the creamy, soft skin, caressing and stroking. He treated Draco with reverence, if not always quite gentle with his ministrations.

Harry reduced Draco to writhing beneath him and begging for more. Harry kept at it, his mind not quite focusing on why, but knowing that he wanted Draco completely wrapped up in the sensations Harry was provoking, and nothing else.

“Harry, please, Harry,” Draco begged.

“Turn over,” Harry said, his voice husky with desire.

Draco quickly rolled and was on hands and knees almost immediately. Harry blinked once as a pillow seemed to magically appear. He was used to magic and didn’t question it much. Draco obviously didn’t question it either, immediately clutching it under his head and shoulders, lowering his head and upper body down.

Harry breathed deeply at the sight of Draco’s perfect arse on display before him. Hands clenching each cheek, Harry spread them as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over Draco’s rosy hole. Draco let loose a keening cry, only slightly muffled by the pillow he was clutching so desperately. 

Harry swiped his tongue across again, feeling Draco beginning to tremble as his tongue probed inside. Harry could feel the smooth inner walls clench around his tongue before loosening again almost immediately. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could reach, before pushing in and out. 

Draco was a quivering mass, one keening cry after another falling from his lips. Harry replaced his tongue with his hand, gasping to catch his breath after having his face buried in Draco’s arse. Draco was prepared quickly. This was a little drier than they’d normally do things, but Harry was beyond caring and he was sure Draco was.

“Fuck me, now,” Draco demanded, his demand not nearly as forceful when it came between ragged breaths. 

Harry positioned himself and slid in slowly, breathing deeply as Draco’s muscles clenched tightly around him. Harry’s face was contorted, showing the fierce battle he was having with his own control. There was no way he was going to hurt Draco, though. Harry would pause and wouldn’t move until Draco relaxed again. Fully sheathed finally, Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s back for a moment. He was waiting for Draco as much as he was talking himself down a little. He breathed deeply and could feel Draco’s chest rising and falling as he did the same. His hands slid soothingly along Draco’s sides.

If they’d been inclined to think about it, they would have known that their bodies were slick with sweat, the heat of their activity combining with the heat of the fire, causing the sheen of sweat to break out over their bodies. Those watching were inclined to think about it, because the sheen of sweat was caught by the light of the campfire.

Their bodies shined like the fine jewels that they were often called at Hogwarts—the Golden Boy and the Silver Prince. Draco’s milky skin created an almost silver aura, the sheen of moisture combining with the continually shifting firelight. Harry’s lightly tanned skin took on an even more golden appearance. The two of them together were silver and gold, fine jewels that they were each treasuring above and beyond anything else. Only Hermione was likely to make the rather poetic comparison, but they were all struck by the mystifying _perfectness_ of the two bodies that were combining before them.

Somehow it started out as a voyeuristic pleasure of watching Harry and Draco have sex. Although no one had expected them to actually take things to this extreme, they couldn’t say that they were unhappy with it. Maybe it was the booze and the potion, but all of them felt like it had transcended beyond simple sex. 

They all knew that Harry and Draco had long since gone into their own world and had forgotten the rest of them. Harry had set out to make Draco forget, and forgot about them himself in the process. Neither Harry nor Draco had even registered any of them when Vince transfigured a pillow and tossed it down for Draco. 

Harry and Draco knew each other on every level. It was incredible to watch Harry play Draco so perfectly, knowing exactly how to bring the maximum pleasure. Yes, it was about to turn into fast and hard sex, hot as hell, but it was so much more than any of them had expected.

“You promised me hard,” Draco said, after his body had adjusted.

Harry grinned suddenly and lifted his upper body from Draco’s back, grasping Draco’s hips firmly. He pulled back and thrust back in, hard. Harry knew Draco well, and knew almost precisely the angle he needed to hit Draco’s prostate. His proof was in Draco’s keening cry.

Harry thrust twice more, before pausing. “Do you remember your name?” he whispered.

“Harry,” Draco pleaded. “Please.”

Harry grinned in satisfaction, before he began to thrust in earnest. He lost his grin, as he lost himself to the sensations coursing through his body. He gave Draco exactly what he’d promised, thrusting fast and hard.

“Touch yourself,” Harry commanded, knowing that they were both close. Draco’s hand shot from the pillow he was clenching in a death grip, to his cock. A few firm strokes matching the pace of Harry’s thrusts and Draco was shooting his release over the blanket, his chest and abdomen. Harry slammed in one final time, allowing Draco’s rhythmically clenching muscles to pull his release from him.

Harry remained where he was for a few moments, before Draco collapsed beneath him, tumbling Harry down with him. Harry rolled to his back and off Draco, but didn’t move any further. He laid there, eyes closed, attempting to regain his breath and slow down the spinning world.

“Draco?”

“Yeah?”

“Is your world spinning?” Harry asked.

“A little,” Draco answered.

“Just checking,” Harry said.

They heard the sudden snickering and their eyes flew open, eyes darting about wildly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry breathed.

“That about covers it,” Blaise responded agreeably.

“If you’ve got a wand, at least you could cast a bloody cleaning charm or two,” Draco snapped, still not bothering to move. Harry wasn’t quite sure if he was even capable of moving, if he decided he wanted to.

More snickering as Blaise cast a couple of cleaning charms.

“Much better,” Draco sighed.

Their friends went from snickering to outright laughter.

“Aren’t you two going to get up, or at least cover yourselves?” Ron asked.

“Why?” Draco asked, his tone heavy with sarcasm. “You’ve already seen it all.”

“Um, true,” Ron admitted.

“Not sure I can move,” Harry said softly. “Besides, the stars are pretty from down here.”

Draco rolled over so he was pressed up against Harry’s side, his head pillowed on Harry’s chest. “It is nice enough here, I suppose,” he said tiredly, eyes closing.

Harry shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around Draco, his eyes closing as well. He cooperated when someone went to lift his head, sliding the pillow underneath. He sighed contentedly when warm blankets were spread over the top of them and tucked in around them. He blearily opened his eyes to see Hermione. 

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry mumbled.

She smiled gently. “You’re welcome, Harry.” She kissed him on the forehead, hesitated for a second, then leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead as well. 

Draco blinked at her in surprise, but then smiled tiredly. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“She does those kinds of things sometimes,” Harry said.

“Goodnight, boys,” Hermione said softly, still smiling gently.

Within seconds, they were both sound asleep.


	11. Morning, er, Afternoon After

Harry groaned the next morning as he woke up, the sun blinding him even with his eyes closed. Attempting to make a mental analysis, he realized his head was pounding mercilessly, his stomach was roiling, his mouth felt nasty and his body was generally aching all over.

He attempted to crack his eyes open and added gritty eyes to his list of physical complaints. It took him a few moments to register that he was seeing blue sky and fluffy clouds above him. Shading his eyes with one hand, he lifted his head a little to look around him, and realized that he and Draco had slept outside in front of the campfire.

It took him a few minutes to sort through his sluggish mind and recall the events from the night before. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed.

He was having a little trouble convincing himself that what he was remembering had actually happened, but the evidence was certainly there to support his memories. A quick check under the blankets verified that he and Draco were indeed naked. A couple empty bottles of Firewhiskey were lying on the ground several feet away. Ironically enough, their clothes were neatly folded and stacked at the edge of the blanket they were lying on, in the furthest corner away from the fire. Wands were neatly lined up next to the stacks of clothing with a couple of potion vials beside them.

Harry’s eyes widened as it hit him what those potion vials were. He carefully pulled his arm from beneath Draco’s head, and even more gingerly moved to sit up. As expected, his body didn’t particularly seem pleased with being in an upright position. Trying to ignore his body, he stretched across Draco, and just managed to snag his fingertips on the potion vials. Deftly popping the stopper on one of them, Harry downed the contents quickly and lay back down while he waited for it to kick in. 

It was kicking in almost immediately, but it was still several minutes before he felt even halfway normal. At least his head and stomach seemed to be more in control now.

He remembered everything that had happened, and realized that after tucking him and Draco in like children, Hermione must have seen to their clothes for them. She certainly had the tendency to mother him more than anyone besides Mrs. Weasley, and he saw Hermione a whole hell of a lot more often.

More than anything, Harry figured that he needed to decide whether he should be embarrassed or not. It wasn’t like they were generally shy around their friends, but they’d gone far over the top the night before. He wasn’t sure how much of it was the alcohol and the potion’s fault.

What he did know was that they’d definitely been encouraged. He decided he felt a little odd in the light of day, that their friends had got off while watching him and Draco, but overall, he really didn’t care. It was extreme circumstances and he’d enjoyed himself immensely. It didn’t make sense to be embarrassed about it.

Harry sighed. Next mental debate was to decide whether to wake Draco or not. Normally he’d never even attempt it, but Draco was asleep naked, out in the open, in the middle of their campsite. Draco was awful at the best of times being woke up in the morning. He was not going to be fun with a raging hangover.

Maybe he could get the potion in Draco, take a quick shower and then they could go back to their tent to sleep several more hours. Definitely a possibility, and he could only hope Draco would cooperate. Shifting onto his side, Harry made to wake Draco up.

After calling his name several times, and a little light shaking, Harry finally managed to get a groan from Draco. Good enough for the moment. Harry pulled the stopper on the other potion vial, holding it carefully in case Draco decided to lash out. 

“Draco, I just need you to swallow this potion down and it’ll make you feel better,” Harry said softly.

Draco grunted in response, still more asleep than awake, but he obediently parted his lips, allowing Harry to pour in the contents of the potion vial. He swallowed automatically, grimacing as he did so.

Harry waited a little expectantly, knowing by his breathing that Draco was awake. Not quite asleep, at any rate. “Better?” Harry asked gently, after several minutes had passed.

He simply received another grunt as his answer. Harry sighed. This was better than Draco blindly reaching for his wand to hex him, at least.

Harry explained what he wanted to do. “I’m going to go get us some pyjamas, then we’ll go take a quick shower and brush our teeth before going to our tent and back to sleep.” Another grunt and Harry chose to believe that Draco was accepting of those plans.

Harry shivered in the cool morning air as he quickly donned his jeans and the hoodie, not bothering with anything else. He hurried to the tent and gathered what he needed before heading back out to gather Draco. That was especially how he felt when Draco simply allowed Harry to guide him, barely opening his eyes and never speaking a word.

Harry felt like he was taking care of the four-year-old version of Draco again. He didn’t bother helping Draco into his clothes, instead just wrapping the blankets around him tightly. Guiding him into the motor home, Harry shook his head violently at Remus when the man opened his mouth to greet them. Remus wisely followed Harry’s unspoken advice and didn’t say a word.

He did grin at Harry, when Harry looked back before shutting the bathroom door. Harry shrugged and smiled ruefully. He started the shower, quickly shed his clothing and slipped the blankets off Draco before leading him into the shower. Harry scrubbed them both down, a little surprised that even the shower didn’t revive Draco much. Finishing in the bathroom, both now clad in pyjamas and feeling clean, if not awake, Harry led Draco past the grinning Remus and back out to their tent.

Casting a quick warming spell on their sleeping bag, Harry snuggled in with the already sleeping Draco, feeling much better as he drifted off to sleep again.

~*~*~*~

Harry didn’t have the foggiest clue as to what time it was when he woke up again. He’d known that he’d woke up at his usual time earlier. Now, he didn’t have any idea. 

He did know that he was warm and comfortable and actually feeling pretty good now. He’d taken, and made Draco take, one of Severus’ pain relieving potions that morning to help relieve the aches from sleeping on the hard ground most of the night, and he felt no trace of the hangover now. He stretched, feeling good about life in general.

“You’re awake,” Draco drawled.

Harry smiled and opened his eyes. Draco was lying on his side, wide awake, and seemed to have been simply watching him. “Good morning,” Harry said warmly.

“I’m not entirely sure it’s morning anymore,” Draco said wryly.

Harry chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was afternoon already,” he admitted. “How long have you been awake? You’re normally never up before me.”

“Not that long,” Draco answered. “And you were up before me.”

“I’m not entirely sure you ever woke up at all this morning,” Harry said softly. “Even in the shower.”

Draco smiled ruefully. “I was awake a little, but I didn’t dare breathe a word.”

Harry looked at him curiously.

Draco sighed. “I promised you yesterday that I wouldn’t throw a tantrum and insist on going home early. If I’d said anything this morning, I’m afraid that’s exactly what would have happened.”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Really,” Draco said dryly.

“Ah, I love you,” Harry said happily.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Draco said, with a slight smile. He gave Harry a tender kiss before smirking at him. Harry blinked at the sudden change. Draco did it to him all the time, he should really be used to it by now. “We should probably get up and go check on the others.”

Harry laughed lightly. “I wonder how they’re all surviving the dreaded ‘morning after’.”

“No lingering regrets or embarrassment on your part?” Draco asked, not bothering to hide his slight concern.

“No, not really,” Harry said. “I spent some time thinking about it this morning, and decided that it wasn’t worth being embarrassed about.”

“Good,” Draco said, a smug expression gracing his features now.

Harry shook his head ruefully and unzipped the sleeping bag so he could get up and get dressed. 

Draco stopped him before they left the tent, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “Thanks for last night and this morning,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said, smiling. “Last night was incredible, if a little odd circumstances, and this morning . . . well, I should be the one thanking you for your self-control. I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

“Only for you,” Draco said softly. “And last night was very amazing. A little surreal, but amazing nonetheless.”

“Are you glad you’ve stayed?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Draco answered with a smirk. “It should be interesting to see the others.”

“Come on, then,” Harry said with a grin, unzipping the tent and stepping out into the glorious sunshine.

Observing the silent campsite, hand in hand they walked over to the motor home. 

“Do I dare say good morning now?” Remus asked, smiling warmly at them.

“Yes,” Harry said, laughing. “It would’ve been a little dangerous earlier. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s not even morning,” Remus answered. “It’s almost one o’clock. Are you two hungry?”

“Starved,” Harry answered for them both. 

Still smiling, Remus stepped over to the kitchen and began preparing them something to eat.

“So, where is everyone?” Draco drawled, sitting down at the small dining table.

Remus smiled over his shoulder. “I’ve only seen you two so far today.”

“Really?” Draco and Harry asked in unison, then exchanged a grin.

Remus shrugged. “It’s true. You two came through here early this morning, but that’s been it.”

“I wonder if they’re all okay?” Harry asked, a little worried now.

“Depending on how you look at it, I’m sure they’re fine,” Remus said, tearing up some lettuce to add to the ham sandwiches he was putting together. “The sun didn’t wake the others up like it woke you, Harry,” Remus said knowingly.

Harry grinned at him a bit sheepishly. “Yeah, that was kind of a problem with falling asleep out by the campfire.”

“Yes, well, the fact that you were up so early, drank the hangover potions, and cleaned up before lying down again, allowed you to actually get some more restful sleep. It also helped that you had the hangover potions right next to you. The others will have to struggle to get up and dressed before they make it here to get one to feel better,” Remus explained his reasoning. “I’m not so sure how much they’re in a hurry to move.”

Harry frowned. “It was you who straightened up our things, and laid the potions out for us?” he asked. He’d thought it had been Hermione.

Remus smiled. “Yes, Harry. You know I was up before you and I simply went out to check on the two of you. It seemed prudent to find and leave the hangover potions out handy for you.”

“Yeah, I appreciated it. Thank you,” Harry said with feeling.

Remus chuckled. “Glad to have been able to help.”

“Where’s Tonks?” Draco asked.

Remus sighed, setting the plate of sandwiches on the table between Harry and Draco before answering. “She’s in taking a shower.”

Draco frowned. “I haven’t heard any noise from the shower or anything,” he said. Harry realized that he hadn’t either and looked at Remus curiously.

“Let’s just say she had a little cooking accident and needed to clean up,” Remus said wryly. “I’m presuming she set Silencing charms so I wouldn’t hear her cursing herself, me, the kitchen, all things Muggle related, all thing Wizard related, anything to do with cooking in general . . . ,” he trailed off. “You get the picture.”

Harry and Draco were laughing. “That sounds like Tonks,” Draco said.

“It sounds like something Draco would do, too.” Harry smirked, ducking as Draco made to reach across the table and bop him alongside the head.

“Hey, as a pureblood, I’m at least trying,” Draco protested, but he was still grinning. “It’s not my fault Muggles make things so complicated in the kitchen.”

Harry and Remus were shaking their heads in rueful amusement. “Maybe it just runs in your family,” Harry suggested.

“Hey! I’m not clumsy,” Draco protested.

“No, you’re far from it,” Harry admitted. “But you’re the one who brought up the pureblood issue, and Tonks isn’t even a pureblood. You are cousins, though, so maybe there’s something in all that pureblood inbreeding keeping you from learning how to cook properly.”

Harry didn’t duck fast enough this time, laughing even as Draco smacked him on the side of his head. 

“Just eat, you two,” Remus interjected, although chuckling himself. “Perhaps you two can go deliver some hangover potions to your friends when you’re done.”

Draco grimaced. “I suppose, but I’m not so sure I’m brave enough to go into any of those tents.”

“Me neither,” Harry said nervously.

Nevertheless, after they’d finished eating and said hello to Tonks, who’d finally reappeared from the bathroom, they set out with a pouch full of hangover potions.

“Which tent first?” Harry asked warily.

“Fred and George,” Draco said decisively. “Less chance of encountering nudity.”

“Point,” Harry said.

Quietly unzipping the tent, Harry stepped gingerly inside the gloomy tent. “Whoizit?” Fred mumbled.

“It’s just me and I come bearing hangover potions,” Harry said lightly.

“Gimmee,” George said eagerly. Too eagerly, as he clutched his head immediately afterwards.

Harry grinned, placing a vial in each of their outstretched hands.

“Did I ever tell you I love you, Harry?” Fred asked.

“You have now,” Harry said, laughing lightly. “Enjoy, boys,” he said, as he left the tent again.

“You know that you’re mine, don’t you?” Draco drawled, taking Harry’s hand.

Harry blinked at him. “Of course, but where’s this coming from?”

“Just making sure you know,” Draco drawled, although he was glancing back at the twins’ tent.

Harry frowned in confusion, but Draco didn’t let him dwell on it. “Where to next?”

Harry shook his head, deciding whatever it was bothering Draco, if he wanted to let it go, then Harry would let him. “Um, I don’t know,” Harry admitted warily, gazing at the other three tents. “Vince and Greg next, I guess.”

“Less chance of encountering hexes thrown,” Draco agreed.

Harry grinned. “Another point to you. Are you going in this time?”

Draco looked at him like he’d gone mental.

“Oh, fine,” Harry huffed. “Leave me to deal with all these hung-over people spouting nonsense.” His eyes widened suddenly, as realization hit. He pulled Draco into his arms and gave him a bruising kiss.

“What was that for?” Draco asked a little dazedly, when Harry finally released him again.

“Just reminding you that you’re the only one I love and will ever love,” Harry said haughtily, sauntering towards Vince and Greg’s tent.

Draco stared after him a moment, before allowing a pleased smile to grace his features. Harry winked at him over his shoulder, before unzipping Vince and Greg’s tent. He stepped in warily.

Groans could be heard as the light now streaming through the open tent flap hit the two boys lying together. They were squinting up at Harry.

“Harry?” Vince asked.

“Yes, it’s me,” Harry said, smiling warmly. He did have a soft spot for these two quiet, unassuming Slytherins. “I’ve brought you a couple of Severus’ hangover potions.”

“Oh, thank you,” Greg said with deep feeling, as he held out his hand. Harry placed two vials in his hand. “Maybe we’ll decide to get up now.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said, laughing lightly, slipping out of the tent and zipping it back up again.

“I really don’t want to go into either of the other two tents,” Harry said nervously. “I’m not positive, but I’d say they did a little switching last night, and Merlin knows if they’ll still be happy about it today, especially with hangovers.”

“We have no idea of who is in which tent,” Draco agreed, warily eying the two tents in question.

“You know you’re my backup, right?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’ll bloody rescue you if you get caught in any crossfire,” Draco said, half seriously.

“Right then,” Harry said with determination, marching over to the next tent. He hesitated only a moment before unzipping it and stepping inside. His appearance was met with two very grumpy glares.

“Um, I brought hangover potions,” Harry said nervously. The looks of relief were instantaneous on Ron and Pansy’s faces. 

“Harry, I love you,” Ron breathed out heavily.

“Me, too,” Pansy said with feeling as she took the vial Harry was offering her, immediately pulling the stopper before drinking down the contents. Harry handed the other one to Ron, who did the same as Pansy.

Harry was grinning again, but still a little nervous. “Um, I thought you two decided last night that you liked each other?”

“We did,” they said at the same time, before smiling sheepishly at each other.

“It just might not have been our smartest idea to wake up our first time together with hangovers,” Pansy admitted.

“Ron can be pretty grumpy at the best of times in the mornings,” Harry said, grinning and ducking as a pillow was thrown at him.

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly a wonderful morning person either,” Pansy admitted ruefully.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, I don’t envy you two sorting out that little issue.”

Pansy gazed up at Harry. “If you can figure out how to work things out with Draco so you’re both happy, then I think Ron and I have got a chance.”

“Anything’s possible if you work for it,” Harry answered softly, his smile gentle. “Congratulations, you two.”

He slipped back out of the tent, zipped it and turned, finding himself suddenly in Draco’s arms.

“Mine?” Draco asked with a slight smile.

“Yours,” Harry answered, beaming brightly.

Draco released him after giving him a quick kiss and they walked hand in hand to the next tent. Harry stood outside it, staring at it warily. 

“You might as well go in and get it over with,” Draco drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “This coming from you, who hasn’t been brave enough to enter any of the tents,”

“You’re the one who does two houses, not me,” Draco drawled. “I will never be a Gryffindor.”

“You used to do both houses, too,” Harry muttered.

“I was only four-years-old at the time,” Draco protested.

“Oh, fine,” Harry huffed. “At least I know who to expect in this tent.”

He unzipped the tent and slipped inside. He was a little surprised to see Hermione and Blaise asleep, after finding all the others at least partially awake. Harry stepped closer and smiled softly. They’d obviously transfigured the air mattress and sleeping bag, like Ron and Pansy had, Harry realized belatedly. 

Blaise was lying on his back with Hermione curled into his side, her head pillowed on his chest. They looked good together, Harry decided, but he didn’t want them sitting up, considering he didn’t think they were wearing anything. He snorted softly. It’s not like he hadn’t already seen Blaise the night before, and they’d certainly seen far more of Harry.

Harry turned when Draco poked his head in the tent. “Ah, they’re still asleep,” Draco said quietly, stepping inside. “I was wondering why it was so quiet in here. They look good together,” he said, staring down at Blaise and Hermione.

“That’s what I thought, too,” Harry agreed, smiling down at the sleeping pair.

Harry crouched down. “Hermione, Blaise,” he called softly. He shook Hermione’s shoulder lightly. “Hermione, it’s time to wake up.”

“You are far too gentle,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry decided not to comment on the fact that Draco was keeping his voice low in deference to the sleeping couple.

“Blaise, wake up,” Harry called again, this time attempting to shake Blaise’s shoulder, effectively jarring both of them a little. It worked, as they both moaned quietly. “Go ‘way,” Blaise muttered.

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione’s eyes popped open at the sound of Blaise’s voice. “It was real,” she breathed.

It was just as amusing to watch Blaise’s eyes pop open when Hermione spoke. Hermione started to sit up until she decided maybe that wasn’t her smartest idea. Blaise smiled at her tentatively and she visibly relaxed, smiling back at him. 

“Well, this match will work, since they can smile at each other through hangovers,” Draco drawled in amusement.

They both whipped their heads around, promptly wincing, at the sound of Draco’s voice. Their eyes widened to see both Draco and Harry. Harry held out the potion vials and Hermione automatically took them. “Hangover potions,” Harry said with a grin. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” they both answered, before grinning at each other.

“Oh, we are out of here,” Draco said.

Harry was laughing as he followed Draco out of the tent. “I think we can safely say those two, at least, won’t be teasing us as much anymore.”

“They better not,” Draco answered, but he was grinning at Harry, happy as well that their friends had got together.


	12. To Home Again

The rest of the afternoon drifted by lazily, everyone mostly sticking to their various pairings. Eventually everyone got showers, and had something to eat, before drifting in different directions.

Fred and George ended up in a fierce discussion with Remus and Tonks about who-knew-what. No one else had the motivation or energy to figure out exactly what they were talking about. It was entertaining to watch them for a bit, though, Fred and George gesturing wildly and Tonks would join in, waving her own arms about as she argued animatedly with them.

Remus could be seen shaking his head in resignation periodically or rubbing a hand down his face in exasperation. Remus and Tonks made an interesting match, but, like the other couples, they seemed to balance each other out fairly well. Remus was level-headed enough for the both of them, and Harry thought Tonks helped bring back a little of Remus’ youthfulness. Remus deserved some happiness finally.

Vince and Greg were the same as always and decided to quietly play chess, not wanting to disturb the others and simply enjoying their time together. The only real difference was how the others looked at them differently, now knowing that the quiet pair were an actual couple. Harry personally thought the others were looking at Vince and Greg with a little more respect now and was happy for them.

Ron and Pansy drifted back to one of the tents to spend some alone time together. Blaise and Hermione had gone to the other tent to be alone. Harry could only guess they were discussing their new relationships, snogging and whatever else they were deciding to do. 

Harry and Draco were once again ensconced in the double hammock chair, lazily rocking in the shade of the canopy as Draco read a book and Harry wrote in his journal.

Draco was quite happy with the lazy afternoon. Originally, they’d all discussed going for a short hike that day. Draco wasn’t at all disappointed with being able to stay in camp, and Harry discovered, slightly to his surprise, that he wasn’t disappointed either. It felt nice lazing away the afternoon quietly. No responsibilities, no worries.

~*~*~*~

“Is everyone comfortable now?” Harry asked, sounding amused.

For their last evening, they had abandoned both logs and chairs and simply spread blankets out around the campfire. There’d been a bit of a tussle as everyone got themselves settled in.

Draco was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow. Harry was lying on his stomach beside him, head pillowed on his hands. Draco was lazily rubbing Harry’s back with his free hand and Harry was perfectly happy and content where he was.

Hermione and Blaise were lying on their stomachs facing the campfire, propped up on their elbows. Ron and Pansy were arranged similarly, except Ron had his head pillowed on his hands like Harry, looking very much like he was ready to take a nap.

Vince and Greg were simply sitting a little closer to each other than they normally would around the others. Fred and George, on the other hand, had been wrestling as they decided which spot was the most comfortable, much to everyone’s amusement.

“Yes, we’re quite fine, thank you,” George answered Harry primly, currently sprawled over his half of the blanket that he was sharing with his brother. Fred was similarly sprawled in every direction and nodding his head in agreement.

“So, what does everyone want to do tonight?” Hermione asked.

“Not the same thing as last night,” Harry was quick to answer.

Everyone laughed. “Awww, why not, Harry?” Blaise asked. “You and Draco provide the best entertainment.”

“Of course we do,” Draco drawled, simply encouraging the laughter.

“I still can’t believe you had sex in front of us, mate,” Ron said in bemusement.

“Your surprise didn’t keep you from watching us,” Harry retorted.

“Well, it was educational,” Ron said defensively.

Everyone stared at him incredulously for a few moments. As his look turned sheepish, they all burst out laughing.

“Seems Ron has decided that sex is a topic he’d actually study for at Hogwarts,” Draco drawled in amusement.

The conversation shifted to subjects that they’d like to see taught at Hogwarts, a class for sex ranking at the top of the list. Everyone was in agreement that Harry and Draco could be demonstrators for a sex ed class. Vince and Greg suggested more sports activities. Harry pointed out that one of Dumbledore’s favourite activities was ten-pin bowling, so he might as well have a class for it.

Ron’s vote was for a class specifically to catch up on sleep, but he was overruled when it was pointed out that there was already a class like that—History of Magic. Draco suggested a class for how to bully others properly, pointing out that he felt Vince and Greg needed a refresher course. Pansy wanted a class that taught students proper fashion and helped people keep up with the latest colours and styles.

Hermione wasn’t quite with the others, earnestly declaring that a class really should be offered that taught people how to study. She went on and on for several minutes about the importance of taking good notes, colour coding, and study schedules before Blaise finally shut her up by kissing her.

Fred and George thought a class teaching students how to use joke products would be a good idea. They latched onto the concept and entertained them all with the lessons that they’d teach.

Everyone enjoyed their time together, talking and laughing, with a little snogging on the side—simply ten kids taking pleasure in the summertime holiday. Most of them would head back to Hogwarts for their final year of school in September. Fred and George would turn back into adults, as adult as they ever got, when they returned from the trip, heading back to run their joke shop.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, chaos reigned after breakfast as they attempted to pack up camp. There was a lot of shouting and cursing as things didn’t pack as neatly as they’d unpacked.

Draco was driving Harry mental, as he methodically packed his bag neatly. Harry simply stuffed everything in his bag and had the sleeping bag rolled and air mattress deflated and packed, before Draco even finished packing his clothing. Harry left him to it, going out to help Remus tear down the canopies.

Pansy and Blaise were having difficulties because they had their things spread out in two different tents now. Vince and Greg worked well together and were already packed and dismantling their tent. Fred and George were doing the same, but they were going about it a lot more haphazardly. 

It took most of the morning to get things packed up again. Everyone, even Draco, mutually agreed on a final dip in the lake before leaving, cooling off sounding wonderful after working all morning. 

Remus and Tonks prepared a light lunch while they were swimming, and after eating and a final check that they had everything, they piled into the motor home to make their way home.

Chaos ensued once again when they made it back to the Weasleys, everyone trying to find their bags and lots of hugs and back slapping going on. Draco had stood back and watched in bemusement as several more Weasleys joined the chaos. Harry finally came over to him, asking him if he was ready to go home.

“Harry? Is it always like this around here?” Draco asked, watching as all the Weasleys hugged everyone and automatically helped wherever they could.

Laughing, Harry answered him. “Yes, maybe not quite to this extreme, but it’s never boring at the Burrow.”

“Harry? Is this what real families are like?” Draco asked quietly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. “I like to think so,” Harry said softly. “A family should love each other and support each other no matter what. The Weasleys might be a little more chaotic than most, though,” he said with a small smile.

“We never had this,” Draco said.

“I know,” Harry said simply. He didn’t want to bring them both down with a discussion about their pasts.

“I always taunted Ron about his family.” Draco frowned. “But he’s really got a good life, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, although he has sometimes forgotten that,” Harry admitted.

“Harry? Do we have this now?” Draco asked.

Harry kissed Draco softly. “Yes, we do,” he whispered. “We’ve got each other now, and we’ve got Severus. We’ve got amazing friends and the Weasleys will always be there for us, too.”

Draco finally smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Good,” Harry said with a mischievous grin, wanting to lighten the mood again. “The Weasleys have pretty much adopted me, so you know that makes you a part of the family, too.”

Draco grimaced. “Yay, I’m adopted by the Weasleys. Who would have ever seen that one coming?”

Harry laughed. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

“Yes, home,” Draco said. With a final wave to their friends, they Apparated away from there.

~*~*~*~

They popped into their front hallway.

Draco sighed with relief. “I’ll take our house any day. The Weasleys can keep their chaos.”

“Angel, my home is wherever you are, chaos or not,” Harry said lightly.

“Harry, you’re getting sappy again,” Draco drawled.

“Yep, but you love it,” Harry retorted, grinning at him.

“I see you two have managed to survive your trip to the wilderness,” Severus said, coming up behind them.

“Of course,” Draco said.

“Hi, Severus, we’re home,” Harry sing-songed.

“Indeed,” Severus said, with a roll of his eyes.

Draco smirked at Severus. “I’m quite happy to be back home again, where it’s clean and quiet.” 

“Did you get some of the affection out of your systems?” Severus asked sarcastically.

“Well, we did get each other off in various ways several times,” Draco admitted.

“Draco got us both off in front of all our male friends,” Harry said thoughtfully. “Plus, we had full on sex in front of all of them, including the girls, later that night.”

“Yes, I’d say the bottles of Firewhiskey came in quite handy,” Draco drawled. “Thank you.”

Severus studied the two of them, attempting to determine if they were serious or not, and evidently coming to the conclusion that they were telling the truth. He sighed heavily. “At least I did not have to witness any of your antics for a couple of days,” he said wearily.

Harry smiled at him. “So, how was your time alone?”

“Productive,” Severus said simply, but he smirked lightly at Harry. No matter what Severus said, Harry knew he was glad to see them back safe and sound.

“We had a good time, but we’re glad to be back home again,” Draco said with feeling.

Harry and Severus exchanged knowing looks and rolled their eyes. Draco missed it, already making his way to the stairs, and his and Harry’s bedroom.

“Harry,” Severus said quietly.

Harry turned back from where he’d started to follow Draco and looked at Severus questioningly.

“Did it go as well as you’d hoped?”

“Yeah, it did,” Harry said, smiling softly. “It was nice just being a teenager for a change.” Harry glanced to the stairs where Draco had disappeared. “Despite what Draco may or may not say, he enjoyed it, too.”

“Then I’m glad,” Severus said, stepping forward and giving Harry’s shoulder a squeeze.

Harry studied him for a moment. He was suddenly pretty sure that Severus had actually wanted to help ensure that Draco would stay for Harry’s sake, as well as for Draco’s own good. “You didn’t give me the Firewhiskey to keep Draco from home for your sake, did you?”

Severus gave Harry a small, but genuine, smile. “You may still be a teenager, but you are obviously growing more perceptive as you grow up.” 

“Thank you, Severus,” Harry said, smiling back at him warmly. He was thanking Severus for the compliment, for helping him to make this trip work in his own Slytherin style, and for simply being there for him.

“You’re welcome, Harry,” Severus said with a nod of his head, before he turned and slipped away back to his lab.

Harry bounded up the stairs, happy to be home again.

~~Finite~~


End file.
